Fuel To My Fire
by rachcorleone
Summary: Tradução. -É sua própria culpa, filho. – meu pai tinha adotado o mesmo tom que sua esposa. Eles estavam tentando me irritar com sua calma. Internato era suposto a me irritar.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **23/05/2009

**Autora: **Sophie

**Capítulo Um**

Se você fosse eu, você provavelmente estaria super pau da vida a essa altura. Esmagado na traseira do carro dos meus pais, eu estava cercado por muito mais malas do que eu realmente precisava. Bem, eu suponho que é isso o que acontece quando minha mãe empacota minhas coisas animadamente _seis_ semanas, antes de eu realmente ter de ir – resultando comigo tendo que viver com as mesmas três mudas de roupas até as aulas começarem em setembro. Eu não estava pau da vida, para ser honesto, eles queriam que eu estivesse, mas eu não estava.

Através da janela, as tristes linhas brancas que marcavam a estrada se borravam em uma perpétua mancha no asfalto cinza. As árvores à frente, verdes e magníficas, eram fáceis de distinguir, mas conforme o pequeno carro azul passava, elas se fundiam uma a outra como uma parede grossa e frondosa em ambos os nossos lados. A estrada ia colina a cima e conforme nós alcançávamos o topo, era como uma cena de um filme clichê e antigo, com a fraca luz do sol aparecendo marginalmente no horizonte, iluminando os rostos frios dos meus pais com uma luz amarela, irônica e lisonjeira.

Eu sorri largamente, os dois não tinham dado um sorriso a viagem toda. Inferno, eles não tinham feito _nada_. Eu estava bastante satisfeito, isso meio que era o que eu vinha almejando. Eu era para ser a criança inocente de olhos arregalados, o mais novo de três. Eu deveria ser a luz dos olhos deles, mas para eles eu era apagado e não tinha nada de brilhante, eles mal podiam esperar para se livrar de mim, seus rostos não mostravam, mas _eu_ sabia.

-Eu não me importo, sabe. – eu comecei, rindo esquisitamente. Minha mãe não reagiu, mas eu notei as mãos do meu pai se apertarem ao redor do volante, tentando controlar sua respiração, na esperança de que isso fosse impedi-lo de se contorcer em seu banco e me bater direto no rosto. – Eu mal posso esperar para estar longe de vocês.

Minha mãe reagiu, não exatamente do jeito que eu esperava que ela fizesse, mas era uma reação de qualquer modo.

-O sentimento é recíproco, querido. – ela nem soou zombeteira ou sarcástica ou... _Qualquer coisa_, realmente.

Eu me inclinei para frente, posicionando meu rosto entre os dois encostos de cabeça.

-Eu também não amo vocês, eu odeio vocês.

-É sua própria culpa, filho. – meu pai tinha adotado o mesmo tom que sua esposa. Eles estavam tentando me irritar com sua calma. _Internato_ era suposto a me irritar.

_Oak Hill Prep_, no norte de Quebec, tão longe quanto eles podiam, possivelmente, me levar sem ter minha avó os repreendendo por serem desagradáveis, pais sem sentimentos, o que eles eram. Minha avó me amava, ela era uma maluca, presa no tempo. Ela vivia nos anos sessenta – uma recaída de umas duas décadas – e acreditava profundamente no poder da juventude e liberdade de expressão e ação.

A escola não era muito bem nomeada, eu achei que eles tinham apenas olhado ao redor e a nomeado depois do que eles viram; uma colina, com alguns carvalhos espalhados ao redor. A escola em si parecia algo retirado na Inglaterra medieval. Alta, paredes de pedra e janelas em formato de flecha, parecia com um castelo. Eu havia visto fotos na internet, meus pais estavam todos entusiasmados em me mostrar.

Em uma foto aérea, eu havia notado que o campus era composto por prédios longos e estreitos, distribuídos em um grande quadrado, a área dentro das paredes usada para socializar e estudar, e os campos ao redor para os esportes e outras recreações estúpidas.

-Eu vou gostar daqui. – eu disse, olhando pela janela para a placa de 'bem vindo ao Oak Hill', essa mesma frase escrita logo abaixo em francês. – Eu vou fazer amigos e vocês vão ficar presos em suas vidas de merda. Ah, é, pai, como vai o trabalho? – isso era um golpe baixo, ele havia sido demitido uma semana antes por minha causa; eu baguncei com alguns de seus arquivos, o que significava que algumas insignificantes remessas não haviam sido entregues em outros insignificantes lugares. O chefe dele disse que não tinha jeito de eu ter feito isso e que meu pai estava mentindo para que ninguém soubesse que ele havia ferrado com tudo... _De novo_. Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta.

A entrada de carros para o prédio principal era longa, desenrolando seu caminho por entre as árvores. Não havia outros prédios ao redor ou próximos a escola, apenas prados vazios e suas cercas, o que me fez sentir uma pequena pontada de medo. Era uma pontada passageira, que se foi tão logo um ônibus público passou pelo nosso carro, _saindo_ da escola. Devia haver casas na área, se os estudantes tinham que meramente pegar um ônibus local para ir à escola.

Nós chegamos.

Meus pais empurraram a mim e a minha bagagem para fora do carro e partiram sem uma palavra, me deixando na frente da porta principal com um leve divertimento, mas ainda assim com um olhar espantado em meu rosto. Eu não estava exatamente certo sobre o que fazer comigo mesmo e com minhas duas malas grandes, oh, e uma mochila. Os outros estudantes olharam para mim com o cenho franzido, claramente tirados de suas rotinas com a chegada de um novo estudante. Eu achei que eles todos pareceriam os mesmos, uma vez que colocassem os seus uniformes.

Ah, não, essa não era apenas um internato, pessoal, era um internado com _uniforme_ – blazers marrons, camisas brancas e gravatas pretas.

Atrás de mim, quatro caras que pareciam estudantes do último ano, assim como eu, saíram pelas portas duplas, saindo da recepção. Eles não me notaram, entretanto, rindo e falando entre eles, deixando as portas balançarem até pararem de volta em suas batentes. Segundos mais tarde, um pequeno e desgrenhado estudante de cabelos escuros, que batia na altura do meu ombro, tropeçou porta a fora, gritando para os outros garotos em um tom esperançoso e brincalhão, que os veria mais tarde. Eu não conhecia nenhum deles, mas eu sabia que isso _não_ ia acontecer.

Ele se ajeitou um pouco, tirando um pouco de sujeira de seus ombros tensos; ele estava a apenas alguns passos longe. Suspirando alegremente, ele olhou ao redor de si mesmo e sorriu um pouco ao me notar. Eu olhei de volta para ele, meu nariz franzindo-se e meus olhos se cerrando. Aparentemente, ele me reconheceu de algum lugar, mas eu não tinha idéia de quem ele era. Apesar do meu olhar duvidoso, ele andou vivamente até mim. Eu notei o que pareceu ser uma insígnia dourada de monitor, brilhando na luz do sol. Ele parecia um pouco novo para ser um monitor aqui.

-Ah, você deve ser Pierre Bouvier. – ele disse, sua era voz bastante aguda, mas ainda rouca, como se ele precisasse tossir. Ele esticou sua mão pra mim, uma vez que eu respondi com um assentimento positivo; eu a apertei. Ele sorriu largamente. – Eu sou Sébastien Lefebvre, eu vou te mostrar seu dormitório. – okay, então ele não me conhecia, ele era apenas o animalzinho de algum professor.

Sem perguntar, ele pegou uma das minhas malas – a maior delas – e andou na direção da porta dupla, abrindo uma delas com sua mão livre para mim. Eu peguei minha segunda mala e minha mochila, o seguindo.

-Fique perto. – ele disse sobre seu ombro. – É muito fácil você se perder no seu primeiro dia.

Eu não senti a necessidade de discordar.

O interior do prédio era drasticamente diferente de seu exterior, com paredes de cor creme e decoração em veludo vermelho. Moderno, mas ainda assim rústico. Estudantes andavam ao meu redor, naturalmente inconscientes de minha presença, ao contrário dos que estavam do lado de fora; tudo parecia tão oposto e misturado aqui. Sébastien se movia fluidamente entre os alunos, assentindo para a recepcionista casualmente ao passar por ela. Eu não tinha tanta sorte, tropeçando no meu próprio pé, várias vezes.

Ele me guiou por uma porta para dentro do quadrado principal, criado pelos quatro prédios.

-Nós acabamos de deixar o prédio Sul. Recepção, administrativo, enfermaria e todas essas coisas, são aí. – ele parou, me permitindo emparelhar com ele, então andaríamos juntos. Ele indicou o lado direito com a cabeça. – Os prédios Oeste e Leste são só para as salas de aula. O prédio Norte é onde os dormitórios ficam. Você tem sorte, você está no primeiro andar.

-Eu não vou ter que levar minhas coisas por várias escadas, então. – eu sorri.

Sébastien sorriu largamente, aparentemente feliz com a minha primeira resposta verbal.

-Exatamente.

-Quem é meu colega de quarto? Se é que eu tenho um.

-Você tem um. – ele franziu o cenho suavemente, enquanto se concentrava em lembrar. – Jeff Stinco.

Eu engoli uma risada, era infantil se divertir com o nome do cara.

-Como ele é?

-Bastante careca. – ele riu, e eu me juntei a ele. – Obcecado por guitarras e coisas assim; ele mantém o quarto de modo legal, entretanto. Eu acho que vocês vão se dar bem. Ele é do último ano, como você.

Um pensamento anterior voltou a minha mente, e eu percebi que perguntar a idade de alguém não era rude, a não ser que fosse para uma mulher. Ele me disse que tinha quinze anos, um segundanista – o que explicava sua altura e movimentos energéticos – recompensado com o status de monitor, com uma retribuição de boas notas, assim como bom comportamento em seu primeiro ano ali e sua maturidade sem precedentes.

-Meu pai também é vice diretor. – ele riu. – Eu acho que essa decisão foi facilmente influenciada por ele.

Eu estava começando a gostar dele, e eu queria conhecê-lo um pouco mais, mas nós chegamos ao meu dormitório, um dourado número 'vinte e sete' preso na porta de madeira. Seb – como eu fui autorizado a chamá-lo a partir de agora – bateu duas vezes na porta, colocou minha mala no chão, me deu a chave do quarto e foi embora com um breve desejo de boa sorte. Eu tinha esquecido sobre meus pais, por que, merda... Eu acabei de fazer um novo amigo.

-Pode entrar. – a voz de um cara veio de dentro do quarto; eu naturalmente assumi que fosse Jeff. Eu puxei o ar com força, para me recompor, e abri a porta, antes de pegar minhas malas e passar pela porta.

O carpete era azul escuro, com uma manta preta posicionada bem no centro do quarto – um quarto bem grande, para um dormitório –, Jeff estava sentando na manta, olhando inteiramente para a televisão no canto. Seb estava certo, ele era bastante careca, bastante forte também. Ao contrário dos meus amigos, ele parecia muito _velho_ para estar no colegial.

Ele não teve chance de me olhar, ele estava muito ocupado jogando vídeo game, um jogo de corrida, onde as árvores entravam no campo de visão, conforme você as passava. Eu notei que, enquanto o carro virava a esquina, ele havia inclinado o controle, como se isso fosse ajudar; eu fazia a mesma coisa quando jogava.

-Você é o Pierre? – ele perguntou.

-Sim, e você é o Jeff?

-Sim. Bem vindo a Oak Hill. – ele deixou escapar um choramingo abafado, derrotado, enquanto seu carro virtual batia em uma parede de pneus virtuais, cortesia de um dos outros motoristas imaginários. Jogando seu controle a sua frente, ele se ergueu, sem se importar em desligar a televisão. O animado choro de "fim de jogo!" fluindo pelos alto-falantes de uma maneira que separava as notas, como um alarme.

-Bom finalmente te conhecer. – ele apertou minha mão.

-Você também. – eu respondi, me virando dele. Uma janela larga estava na parede de trás, dando uma visão dos campos. Era a visão do sul, um monte de sol. Eu cheguei à conclusão que as janelas em formato de flechas no prédio Sul eram apenas para aparecer, enquanto essas aqui eram largas, deixando entrar um monte de luz. Uma cama fora empurrada contra a parede, abaixo da janela e a outra contra a parede leste. Ambas estavam nitidamente arrumadas, então eu não sabia dizer de quem cada era.

-Qual cama eu posso pegar?

-A que você quiser. – eu joguei a minha mala na cama da parede leste.

-Não essa. – Jeff sorriu largamente. Eu me senti irritado, pegando minha mala e a colocando na outra cama. Eu senti seus olhos em mim, enquanto eu desfazia minhas malas; isso estava me deixando inconfortável, tê-lo me observando dessa maneira. Discutir com pessoas da minha idade não era meu ponto forte, então eu escolhi não dizer nada que o fizesse parar. Eu decidi que seria melhor apenas falar, assim o silêncio pesado e embaraçoso seria quebrado.

-Você tinha um companheiro de quarto antes?

Ele disse que sim, mas ele havia sido expulso no último verão por quebrar uma das regras rigorosas da escola; ele transou no campus. Eu ofeguei um pouco, sentindo muito e embaraçado por essa pessoa que eu nunca conheci. Quão horrível isso deve ser; algum professor aparecer bem na hora que você está transando.

-Não é pelo fato de ele ter transado, é com quem ele estava fazendo.

Eu fiquei um pouco confuso.

-Com quem ele estava transando? A filha do diretor ou algo assim?

Jeff riu, abrindo um armário embutido próximo a cabeceira da minha cama.

-Oh, ele não estava transando com uma garota, esse é o problema. – ele começou a pendurar minhas blusas, as engomadas da escola e as coloridas de fora da escola.

-Ele estava transando com um _cara_? – meus olhos se arregalaram. Quero dizer, eu não tinha nada contra homossexualidade, cada um na sua e tudo o mais, o que quer que eles quisessem. Eu apenas não entendia por que era contra as regras, ficar com alguém do mesmo sexo.

-Sim. – Jeff assentiu levemente, começando a pendurar as calças agora.

-Eles não se importam que você transe, desde que seja heterossexual, ambos legítimos e seja particular, com as portas trancadas. – ele se endireitou, um par de jeans meu em sua mão esquerda, ele parecia estar olhando para nenhum lugar em particular. – Eu não sei o que é, mas eles não gostam de casais de um mesmo sexo aqui; isso é foda e injusto. _Eu não sou_ gay, mas eu tenho alguns amigos que são; imagine o quão reprimidos eles devem se sentir, forçados a ceder para um relacionamento com suas mãos direitas e não com outra pessoa.

Eu soltei um 'hmm' em uma concordância sutil, indo até as gavetas ao pé da minha cama, para guardar minhas cuecas lá. Jeff estava ocupado trabalhando no guarda-roupa.

-Eu te ouvi pela porta, você foi trazido pelo Seb, certo?

-Sim. – eu sorri, agradecido por um novo e menos sério assunto. – Ele parece ser legal.

Jeff riu.

-Sim, ele realmente é. Não se engane com o exterior de bom menino, ele é maluco. Ele está sempre quebrando as regras. Ele nunca se mete em problemas, entretanto, imagine como o pai dele é. – Jeff abaixou sua voz, claramente zombando do pai de Seb. – O filho do vice-diretor não pode ser uma criança desordeira, isso seria ruim para a reputação da escola. – ele voltou ao seu tom de voz normal mais uma vez. – Ele não merecia ser monitor, isso é tudo político.

Eu ri, eu gostava mais de Seb agora, e esse cara, Jeff, não era tão ruim. Eu me senti alegre, por que minhas reivindicações estavam sendo confirmadas; uma hora nesse lugar e eu já estava fazendo amigos. Mesmo que eu não quisesse _ou_ precisasse, eu estava planejando escrever para casa, então eu poderia esfregar isso na cara dos meus pais.

Jeff fechou meu novo armário embutido; eu olhei para a minha mala, surpreso que ele a tivesse terminado, enquanto eu estava na metade da outra. Ele pegou seu controle, recomeçando seu jogo abandonado.

Eu tinha terminado com minhas roupas, e me lembrei claramente que você era permitido colar pôsteres nas paredes, desde que eles fossem removidos ao final de cada semestre. Eu colei um pôster do Rancid, arrancado do centro de uma revista, na minha parede, bem abaixo da janela, então quando quer que eu role durante a noite, eu encontraria com o rosto zombeteiro de Tim Armstrong. Eu colei outros pôsteres ao redor da janela, sem me importar se eles estavam retos.

Eu sorri, satisfeito com meu trabalho manual e planejava perguntar a Jeff se ele tinha algum controle extra, para que eu pudesse me juntar a ele no jogo. Ele estava atrás de mim, quando me virei.

-O quê? – eu perguntei.

-Boa escolha de pôsteres. – ele assentiu. – Eu deveria realmente começar a colar os meus, nós temos apenas três dias antes do inicio das aulas, é melhor eu me mexer.

-Quer ajuda? – eu ofereci.

Ele olhou para a minha parede e balançou a cabeça.

-Não, eu estou bem. Você pode jogar o vídeo game, se quiser, eu já acabei.

Eu assenti e assumi seu lugar na manta, tirando o jogo dele da pausa e continuando sua corrida. Quando eu decidi que tinha jogado o bastante, um pouco mais tarde, eu dei uma olhada na parede de Jeff e percebi exatamente o _porque_ ele não quis minha ajuda. Todas as bordas de seus pôsteres estavam paralelas uma a outra, um espaço de mais ou menos um centímetro entre eles, então nenhum se tocava. Ele claramente não gostava da arrumação ao acaso na parede, ele era um garoto _limpo_.

Eu estava começando a pensar que Jeff tinha um pouco de obsessão compulsiva acontecendo; eu fiquei sabendo que você era permitido a arrumar os móveis do seu quarto do jeito que você quisesse. Tudo em nosso quarto era paralelo e perpendicular, apenas como os pôsteres dele; eu estava um pouco preocupado sobre tocar em algo agora. Mas apesar da necessidade dele por perfeição, Jeff não era a pessoa mais estranha que eu encontrei em Oak Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Eu conheci Jeff na sexta, e durante o sábado e o domingo nós nos conhecemos mais e mais. Nós progredimos como uma casa em chamas, por que ele tinha guitarras, um monte delas. Próximo a TV, havia um cavalete de guitarras, segurando quatro elétricas e uma acústica, e próximo a isso, havia um amplificador, com mais botões e cabos do que dentro da cabine de um avião. Ele me disse que eu poderia usá-las quando quisesse, por que eu não consegui trazer as minhas. Eu meio que estava intimidado pelo modo dele tocar, então eu nunca as usei na frente dele.

-Então, você já fez algum outro amigo, Pierre? – Seb me perguntou no domingo, ele tinha saído bastante conosco esse final de semana, me atualizando nas fofocas da escola.

-Não, ainda não. Eu não vi realmente alguém por aí.

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

-Você deve fazer outros amigos amanhã, quando as aulas começarem. Você vai ter mais chance de se misturar com as pessoas. Se não, nós te apresentamos para alguns outros amigos nossos, certo, Jeff?

-Yeah, claro. – Jeff disse; ele estava se olhando no espelho no lado de dentro do seu armário. Eu não sabia realmente por que, era como se ele estivesse examinando o cabelo que ele não tinha.

Eu havia conseguido dormir bem nas duas últimas noites. Apesar de sua aparência, Jeff não roncava. No domingo a noite, entretanto, eu fiquei me virando a noite toda, preocupado com o próximo dia; Tim Armstrong estava se tornando um incomodo superior.

O pai de Seb havia aparecido no domingo à tarde para me entregar o horário das aulas, um mapa e um pequeno cartão, que declarava que eu era um aluno interno, então eu não tinha que pagar pela minha comida – isso era parte do pacote da minha matricula, alguns alunos iam para casa todos os dias e pagavam por seu almoço.

Os horários pareciam simples o bastante no papel, mas quando a manhã de segunda-feira chegou, eu saí da cama em um incrível estupor sonolento, procurando por entre meu armário, lutando para encontrar cada parte do meu uniforme. Eu não estava temeroso sobre vesti-lo, por que eu já tinha experimentado em casa e ele parecera bom em mim. Jeff riu quando eu não consegui fazer o nó da minha gravata; meu pai havia, relutantemente, a feito para mim quando eu estava em casa.

-Precisa de ajuda? – Jeff perguntou, tendo feito seu nó rapidamente, com uma precisão prática. Eu assenti e o deixei dar o nó para mim, resistindo à urgência de escorar minha cabeça no peito dele e dormir. Ele prometeu que me ensinaria a dar nó na gravata mais tarde.

Enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até a minha primeira aula, depois de tomar café da manhã sozinho no refeitório – Seb sempre comia muito cedo e Jeff nunca comia de manhã –, meu nariz estava enterrado no mapa, esperando que a proximidade à versão desenhada da escola, fosse me ajudar a localizar a sala onde minha aula de química seria dada. Era no prédio Oeste, sala 206.

O fato de todos estarem vestidos da mesma maneira não era fácil para meus olhos cansados, que estavam ardendo. Os blazers e camisas se misturando em um pálido borrão. Tudo o que eu sabia era que a sala era no segundo andar e que ia para o lado direito do corredor. Seb tinha repassado meu horário comigo e me deu os caminhos mais curtos para cada uma das salas.

Eu passei os primeiros minutos da minha primeira aula andando pelo segundo andar, olhando para os números das portas e nunca encontrando o 206. Na minha quinta viajem de volta, um homem que eu assumi ser um professor, colocou a cabeça para fora da porta da sala, me perguntando quem eu era e o que estava fazendo.

-Eu sou novo aqui, eu não consigo achar minha sala. – eu me senti patético.

-Quem é seu professor?

Eu coloquei minha mão dentro do bolso do meu blazer, procurando pelo meu horário, e uma vez que o encontrei, eu o olhei e achei o nome.

-Uh... Senhor Holbrook? – eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas levemente, incerto se ele saberia sobre quem eu estava falando, mas ele sorriu, seu bigode se torcendo um pouco.

-Essa é minha aula, pode entrar. – ele gesticulou para dentro e eu sorri um pouco, com um suspiro aliviado, ele não estava bravo por eu estar atrasado.

Ele parecia ser bastante legal, ele era baixinho e gordinho, sua barriga redonda pendurada sobre seu cinto e enfiada sob sua camiseta. Usando óculos fundo de garrafa, seus olhos pareciam grandes e salientes, mas ele tinha um rosto gentil. Ele me lembrava minha avó, desarrumado e excêntrico, com cabelos castanhos fofos saindo pelas laterais de sua cabeça como um Albert Einstein mais novo.

-Eu estou montando os pares de laboratório. – ele informou. – Você não perdeu muito.

O resto da classe estava alinhada na parede da sala, olhando para mim, enquanto eu me juntava ao final da fila. O Senhor Holbrook começou uma caminhada animada, andando até a frente da sala, como se estivesse se preparando para fazer um discurso importante.

-Agora... – ele começou. – Eu acredito que vocês todos tiveram um ótimo verão em casa, se divertiram, beberam... – ele pausou, rindo para si mesmo. – Transaram. Eu não me importo com o que vocês fizeram, mas agora é escola, não vai haver bobeira na minha aula. – ele fez uma pequena viajem até entre as bancadas, correndo seu olhar da esquerda para a direita, nos inspecionando, dizendo para alguém ajeitar sua gravata. – Eu escolhi os pares de vocês, já que ano passado, quando vocês escolheram, não deu muito certo – ele olhou para o par de garotas a minha esquerda, que coraram, claramente embaraçadas. – Eu não me importo se vocês não aprovarem minhas escolhas, mas não haverá mudanças de pares, então é melhor se acostumarem. – ele andou de volta até a frente da sala, indo para trás de sua mesa e pegando um pedaço de papel, onde eu achei que ele tinha posto o nome dos pares.

Conforme ele ia lendo a lista e determinando bancadas, algumas pessoas comemoravam e outras gemiam e reclamavam, sentando tão longe de seu par quanto suas bancadas permitiam. Eu olhei ao redor e fiquei surpreso com a quantidade de vasos de plantas espalhados esporadicamente pela sala. Era uma sala de química com canos de gás e Bico de Bunsen, mas apesar disso, a sala poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma sala de biologia. Afinal, o professor parecia um pouco com uma toupeira ou algo assim.

-Pierre Bouvier. – eu olhei para cima. – Você vai ficar com Charles Comeau na bancada sete. Senhor Comeau, você poderia, _por favor_, retirar seus fones de ouvido? – no fundo da sala, um cara um pouco mais baixo que eu, bufou, enquanto tirava seu fones de ouvidos grandes e os colocava dentro de sua mochila. Ele parecia estar de mau humor, então eu estava um pouco preocupado sobre ter que passar uma hora sentado ao lado dele.

Ele se sentou na bancada determinada, e eu me juntei a ele, sendo cuidadoso ao me sentar em meu banquinho, tendo caído deles um monte de vezes na minha antiga escola. Ele não me olhou, ele estava ocupado demais lançando um olhar mortal ao senhor Holbrook; eu não estava certo se ele estava bravo por estar preso comigo ou por ter que se abster de seu hip-hop – ele não havia desligado a música, eu conseguia ouvi-la tocando dentro de sua mochila, sob nossa bancada.

-Você é novo aqui? Eu não te vi antes. – eu percebi que ele estava apenas puxando assunto, por que havia algo em sua voz, enquanto ele continuava a olhar para a frente da sala, que parecia que ele não estava interessado em minha resposta.

-Sim, sou.

-Legal. – ele tomou fôlego, balançando sua cabeça rapidamente, enquanto virava sua cabeça para mim, como se ele estivesse tentando se livrar da raiva. – Eu sou o Chuck.

-Pierre. – eu sorri.

-Eu sei.

Eu estava esperando por uma aula prática, então nós poderíamos explodir algo ou fazer ligações químicas malucas, mas nada. Nós tomamos notas, enquanto o senhor Holbrook falava sobre o que faríamos no nosso curso de último ano e um pequeno resumo das bases das nossas provas finais. Ele parecia cansado, enquanto falava, ele tinha, claramente, passado por isso várias vezes.

Quando ele terminou, ainda faltavam dez minutos para a aula acabar, então ele nos disse que nós poderíamos passar esse tempo conversando, já que não havia mais nada a ser passado, e não havia razão para começar o trabalho da nossa próxima aula.

-Então, com quem você está dividindo o quarto? – Chuck perguntou, ele tinha se recomposto um pouco desde o começo da aula, seu mau humor era provavelmente por causa da segunda-feira de manhã, ou algo assim.

-Jeff Stinco, você o conhece?

Ele assentiu com um sorri.

-Carequinha? É claro que eu o conheço, todos o conhecem.

-O que quer dizer? – eu achei que seria melhor incentivar Chuck a continuar falando, isso me ajudaria a ignorar as garotas atrás da gente, rindo consigo mesmas; eu não tinha idéia se eu era o motivo da risada ou não.

-Ele já tem dezoito anos, ele voltou um ano, por que repetiu em quase todas as matérias. – eu assenti, isso explicava por que ele parecera tão mais velho para mim, quando eu o conheci. Entretanto, dezoito anos parecia um pouco novo para ele. Eu teria apostado em dezenove no mínimo. Eu acreditava em Chuck, entretanto, ele claramente sabia mais sobre esse lugar do que eu, mais até mesmo que _Seb_, o que queria dizer algo, ele era, claramente, do tipo observador.

-Eu sou amigo dele, entretanto. – ele adicionou. – Só no caso de você estar achando que eu o odeio ou algo assim.

-Não estou.

Ele olhou para seus sapatos, deixando escapar um bufo aborrecido.

-Sébastien, por outro lado...

Eu já me sentia um pouco defensivo em relação a Seb, ele era jovem e doce, não havia nada de errado com ele pra mim.

-Você não gosta dele?

-Não é isso. – os dedos da mão direita de Chuck curvaram-se um pouco sobre a mesa. – Ele é um pouco intenso... Aborrecedor, muito feliz. – algo em seus olhos castanhos sugeria que ele não estava acostumado a estar próximo a pessoas felizes. Eu achei que talvez eu _pudesse_ fazê-lo gostar de Seb, com um pouco de trabalho.

Antes de a aula terminar, Chuck me deu as direções para chegar ao banheiro. Eu passei a noite anterior bebendo garrafas de água da mini-geladeira contrabandeada de Jeff – eu fiquei um pouco surpreso por não encontrar álcool lá, não que eu quisesse –, então eu estava realmente apertado. A pessoa que projetou o prédio era, obviamente, um pouco estúpida, decidindo colocar o único banheiro no último andar. Eu tive que subir seis lances de escadas, então minha bexiga parecia estar sendo apertada a cada passo que eu dava para cima.

Tudo naquele banheiro parecia ser feito de aço inoxidável, muito moderno. Uma ilha de pias estava posicionada no centro do cômodo, uma seqüência de cubículos estava no lado esquerdo, e uma seqüência de mictórios ia pelo lado oposto. Eu estava bem aliviado uma que eu tinha, bem... Me [i]_aliviado_[/i], e assim que eu me virei para ir embora, eu fui surpreendido por um secador começando a funcionar.

Na minha direção, do outro lado do banheiro, uma coisinha magra estava bagunçando com o secador em questão, ajustando o jato para que ele jogasse o ar diretamente em seu rosto, antes de virá-lo para o outro lado, então jogaria o jato na direção correta. Ele repetiu esse processo de novo e de novo, rindo calmamente para si mesmo, enquanto suas mechas loiras eram sopradas para a vertical, para longe de seu rosto, então voltam à posição original.

Eu fiquei parado o observando por um tempo, ele não estava vestindo o blazer como todo mundo, este estava pendurado em sua mochila. Ele usava a gravata frouxa, as mangas enroladas para cima, expondo seus braços, que subiam perfeitamente até seus, ainda mais finos, pulsos, então delicadas e pequenas mãos. Ele parecia com uma criança que cresceu demais, mas feliz no que estava fazendo.

Sua risada era contagiosa, bem alta e alegre, e eu não consegui evitar me juntar a ele, depois de alguns momentos ouvindo-a. Eu o assustei, ele desligou o secador abruptamente, cheio de embaraço, mas ainda sorrindo.

-Hey.

-Oi. – eu andei um pouco na direção das pias.

-Você quer tentar? – eu ri, ele tinha que estar brincando. Seu rosto ficou decepcionado. – É sério.

-Oh! – não querendo chatear o pequeno cara, eu dei a volta na ilha de pias; tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos meus pés durante o caminho; e me juntei a ele, próximo ao secador, esperando.

-Você é um pouco mais alto que eu, então eu não vou te acertar tão forte; se abaixe um pouco. – eu fiz o que ele pediu e ele começou com o ar novamente. O ar foi cruelmente em meu rosto, fazendo meus olhos secarem, então eu tive que piscar com um pouco mais de freqüência do eu normalmente piscaria. Ele já estava rindo; eu me virei para olhar para ele, esse sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Ele virou o jato de ar para baixo, seu cabelo voltou à posição bagunçada e normal. – É como estar numa montanha russa. Olha.

Ele ajustou tudo mais uma vez, e jogou seus braços no ar, movendo-os agitadamente.

-Olha! Sem mãos! – eu não consegui me conter, eu caí para o lado, me inclinando sobre a pia para me manter em pé, enquanto eu ria histericamente com ele.

-Você é totalmente maluco! – eu consegui dizer entre risadas, minhas costelas estavam começando a doer.

-Eu sei. Você também pode fingir estar pulando de pára-quedas! – ele começou a puxar fortemente as alças da sua mochila, seu rosto ainda alinhado com o jato de ar. Ele gritou. – Oh, não, Johnny, meu pára-quedas não está funcionando!

Eu fiz uma expressão confusa, ainda rindo.

-O quê? Quem é Johnny?

Ele sorriu, ofegante.

-Eu não _sei_!

Eu estava bem certo de que se alguém entrasse agora, essa pessoa pensaria que nós éramos dois pacientes mentais fugitivos. Eu estava me divertindo muito para me importar, entretanto. Logo as nossas risadas estridentes foram, injustamente, interrompidas pelo som do sinal tocando. Não querendo me atrasar novamente, eu relutantemente me despedi do loirinho e me virei para ir embora.

-O quê? Você vai embora? – ele parecia um pouco desanimado.

Eu assenti com um suspiro.

-Sim, a aula vai começar. Você não vem?

-Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui.

-Oh, certo, então... Eu te vejo depois, talvez? – ele sorriu um pouco, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos; eu assenti mais uma vez e sai, no caminho para fora eu estava muito certo de que ele falou seu nome, mas sua voz foi perdida no som dos estudantes lá fora, alvoroçados para ir para a segunda aula.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

O resto do meu primeiro dia passou surpreendentemente rápido, mais por que eu tive música como terceira aula, uma das poucas vezes que eu tinha visto Jeff durante a semana escolar. Ele impressionou a sala toda com esse solo de guitarra que ele havia escrito durante o verão. Chuck também estava na aula, ele era baterista e malditamente bom. Eu estava intimidado por eles dois, agora. Eu sabia como tocar bateria e guitarra, mas eu não estava nem sequer perto de ser tão bom quanto eles.

Eu entrei no meu dormitório ao final do dia e joguei minha mochila na minha cama; Chuck estava lá, os fones em seus ouvidos novamente. Jeff e Seb estavam sentados na manta, os controles do vídeo game em suas mãos, seus personagens animados estavam batalhando inflexivelmente na tela da TV.

-Pierre, você quer jogar com o vencedor? – Seb perguntou, os olhos presos na televisão. Seus dedos estavam se mexendo furiosamente sobre os botões do controle. Eu tinha certeza de que ele não sabia nenhuma das combinações e estava apenas pressionando qualquer coisa na esperança de que isso o iria guiar para a vitória, o que parecia estar acontecendo.

-Não, eu estou bem. – eu me sentei na minha cama, me escorando na parede.

-Fiquei sabendo que você conheceu o Chuck, hoje.

Eu olhei a forma que balançava a cabeça no canto.

-Yeah, conheci. – eu não estava realmente com vontade de falar sobre meu primeiro dia de aula, então eu fui direto ao ponto. – Digam, vocês podem me ajudar com uma coisa?

-Com o quê?

-Eu encontrei com esse cara hoje, eu só queria saber quem é.

-Como ele é? – Jeff perguntou, sua voz soando desinteressada, enquanto ele se jogava para a esquerda, na esperança de derrubar o controle de Seb de suas mãos.

-Pequeno, loiro, realmente magro.

Seb riu, se contorcendo para empurrar Jeff.

-Tem certeza de que não era uma garota?

Eu meio que desejei que ele fosse uma garota, ela seria _gostosa_.

Eu franzi o cenho.

-Eu tenho certeza de que era um cara, eu o encontrei no banheiro. – os três deles gritaram juntos, virando para me encarar com sorrisos enormes no rosto, até Chuck; eu sequer sabia que ele estava ouvindo.

-O que _você_ estava fazendo no banheiro, então? – Seb riu. – Você sabe, há um monte de caras pequenos, loiros e magros por aqui, Pierre, isso não ajuda.

Eles se voltaram para seu jogo.

Eu me esforcei para pensar em outras formas de descrevê-lo, mas não havia realmente qualquer outra coisa além dessas características. Ele era bastante atraente para um cara, mas eu não ia dizer isso a _eles_, eles já estavam fazendo sugestões lascivas.

-Eu não acho que ele é da nossa série, talvez ele seja um...

-AHHHH! Isso, filho da mãe! – Seb tinha pulado sobre seus pés, literalmente, em um segundo, dançando e agitando-se, celebrando sua vitória. Eu olhei para a TV, a não tão prazerosa imagem do guerreiro decapitado de Jeff aparecendo na tela.

Eu cruzei meus braços, fazendo um pequeno bico; essas pessoas não ajudavam.

Eu passei a semana seguinte o procurando em todos os lugares em que eu ia, achando que eu poderia apontá-lo para os outros caras. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, em nenhuma sala, em nenhum corredor, nem sequer no banheiro que eu o encontrei pela primeira vez – eu checava regularmente, tão patético quanto isso soa.

Era quarta-feira, metade da minha segunda semana na escola e eu estava começando a ficar um pouco irritado, não apenas por quê eu não conseguia encontrar meu amigo, mas também por que meus pais haviam me enviado uma carta, passando por todos os mínimos detalhes sobre uma viagem que eles tinham agendado para a Austrália; eles sabiam que eu sempre quis ir lá. A única coisa pela qual eu podia esperar era o cardápio do almoço de hoje, o qual me disseram que era hambúrguer e fritas, algo com o qual eu definitivamente podia viver.

Se você entrasse na sala de café da manhã/almoço/janta/lanches aleatórios, você ficaria prazerosamente surpreso em aprender que não havia panelinhas em Oak Hill. Pessoas que você nunca esperaria ver sentadas juntas, dividindo mesas e conversando animadamente. Os musculosos jogadores de hockey se sentavam com os menos musculosos. O grupinho de garotas bárbaras se juntavam ás animadoras de torcidas; isso era estranho, mas uma maravilhosa mudança ao mesmo tempo.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho pelo corredor e nos juntamos ao final da fila, Seb estava ocupado pensando se iria querer salada ou não em seu hambúrguer, e Chuck apenas pegou uma maçã e foi achar uma mesa para nós quatro; ele apenas nunca parecia comer muito.

E lá ele estava, bem ao lado de Chuck, sentando _com_ Chuck, o cara do banheiro. Eles estavam conversando como se fossem velhos amigos, como Chuck pôde não saber de quem eu estava falando, quando eu o descrevi só alguns dias atrás?

Eu cutuquei Jeff no ombro.

-É ele! É ele, com Chuck! – eu disse excitadamente.

Jeff olhou a mesa, eu me senti desanimado perante sua falta de interesse.

-O cara que você conheceu no banheiro, era David?

Eu encolhi os ombros, um pouco confuso.

-Eu acho.

Parecia que a fila estava se esticando para sempre e eu estava ficando um pouco impaciente e irritado com toda essa espera. Eu passei o tempo todo esperando que David fosse comer apenas um pouco mais devagar, então ele iria ficar onde ele estava. Chuck havia terminado há um bom tempo e estava, provavelmente, esperando David terminar.

Quando nós saímos da fila, entretanto, eu praticamente corri até eles e bati minha bandeja com força contra a mesa, fazendo a minha lata de coca-cola pular alto no ar e cair do lado da bandeja com um som metálico – no fundo da minha mente, eu estava com medo de abrir essa lata mais tarde. Eu não pude evitar sorrir para David, que olhou para cima, para mim, com um sorriso de reconhecimento.

-Hey, caras.

-Hey, Dave, esse é o Pierre, nós vínhamos querendo apresentar você para ele, mas você não tem estado por perto. – Jeff disse, gesticulando para eu sentar; eu ainda estava de pé, ofegante, com minhas mãos espalmas na mesa. – Ele disse que vocês já se encontraram, de qualquer modo.

-No banheiro. – David sorriu largamente. – É bom te ver... Pierre, certo?

-Sim. – eu não consegui evitar sorrir de volta para ele; ele estava tendo o efeito mais estranho sobre mim.

Habilmente, Seb começou a arrumar sua comida a sua frente.

-Então, por que você não tem estado por perto?

David pegou uma frita e a balançou ao redor descuidadamente.

-Detenções, tantas detenções, os professores parecem me odiar por aqui. A única hora que eu consigo sair da sala de aula é para dormir. – ele colocou a ponta da frita entre seus lábios e a empurrou para dentro de sua boca com seu dedo indicador. Ele engoliu. – Hey, Pierre, Johnny consertou meu pára-quedas.

Eu ri um pouco, feliz em dividir uma piada interna com ele. Eu abri minha coca-cola, uma pálida espuma marrom subindo rapidamente pelo buraco no topo. Eu a segurei para o lado para impedir que caísse em mim, mas parece que eu me esqueci de Seb. O refrigerante caiu sobre a camisa dele.

Ele ficou tenso, ele apertou suas mãos e olhou para o teto.

-Okay. Mas _que_ porra, Pierre?

Chuck pegou uma mão cheia de guardanapos da mesa e os jogou no colo de Seb sem desviar muito seus olhos do livro que ele estava lendo – eu não tinha idéia de onde _isso_ saiu.

David riu quase musicalmente.

-Apenas coma sua comida, rainha do drama.

-Vai se ferrar, loirinho. – Seb rosnou, esfregando sua camisa.

Mesmo que o mando de David não fosse direcionado para ele, Jeff mergulhou direto em sua comida com algum tipo de 'eu não me importo com o que, como ou quando eu como' mentalidade, e tomando pequenos goles do seu refrigerante de laranja. Eu me encolhi perante o pensamento dessas coisas loucas acontecendo na boca dele.

Seb sorriu condescendente, pegando uma frita e apontando para mim com ela.

-Você vai comer isso?

Eu não estava exatamente certo, as fritas pareciam boas, mas o hambúrguer não parecia tão apetitoso. Jeff parecia estar aproveitando o dele, mas isso não garantia que este 'deleite culinário' coberto de gordura fosse bom.

Eu decidi que eu iria experimentar. Eu peguei o hambúrguer e dei uma mordida; eu juro por Deus, essa foi a primeira e única vez que eu experimentei um orgasmo induzindo por comida. Eu estava malditamente perto de deixar escapar um pequeno gemido também, eu conseguia sentir meus níveis de colesterol subindo. O gosto do hambúrguer era como ter a garota mais gostosa que você conhece pressionando seus seios contra você, o choque mais incrível e maravilhoso de toda sua vida.

Eu comi rapidamente, começando a trabalhar nas minhas fritas, enquanto os outros continuavam a comer. De fato, eu estava um pouco surpreso com Seb, ele era um comedor tão organizado. Ele removeu a metade de cima do pão, separou a salada, e a comeu, tirando o queijo dela com a faca, e o lambendo da faca. Tudo antes de devorar a carne separadamente, então juntar as duas metades do pão molhado em ketchup e o comer.

Eu estava um pouco tentado a me esticar e roubar o hambúrguer de David, já que ele ainda não o tinha tocado. Ele me flagrou olhando e sorriu largamente.

-A cozinheira não apenas faz comidas deliciosas, como ela também é gostosa.

Eu não tinha realmente prestado atenção nela quando eu fui pegar minha comida – imagine –, então eu olhei para a bancada onde a comida era servida e a vi. Grande, as pontas dos braços vermelhas, um avental muito apertado e um rosto de bulldog. Yeah, nossa típica cozinheira do colegial.

Voltando-me para David, eu encolhi os ombros levemente.

-Oh, sim, ela é gostosa, ta.

-Ele não sabe o que é gostoso quando se trata de garotas. – Jeff disse, espalhando comida para todos os lados, por que ele ainda estava comendo.

Seb me cutucou, assentindo entusiasmadamente.

-David gosta de pênis, sabe.

-Bolas também. – Chuck adicionou. Eu estava maravilhado que ele havia escutado tudo o que nós estávamos falando, apenas de seus fones de ouvidos onipresentes.

-Okay?

-Eu não estou mentindo. – Chuck pressionou.

David assentiu em confirmação.

Eu não podia dizer que estava surpreso, mas eu simulei um vago choque, de todo modo, receando que David fosse pensar que eu o havia prejulgado. Eu não me importava, absolutamente; então, e daí se ele preferia uma ereção ao invés das curvas suaves da forma feminina? Ele ainda era aquele cara que eu encontrei no banheiro, o que me explicou as maravilhas do secador de cabelo. Eu ainda gostava muito dele, do mesmo jeito.

Por volta das onze daquela noite, eu estava bastante certo de que Jeff estava aborrecido comigo, eu não havia parado de fazer perguntar sobre David, desde que o almoço terminara. Eu rolei sobre meu lado, me erguendo levemente sobre meus cotovelos.

-Quantos anos ele tem?

-Dezesseis, ele é do primeiro ano. – Jeff rosnou de sob seu travesseiro, o qual ele havia estrategicamente posicionado sobre sua cabeça, eu vez que eu realmente comecei a fazer perguntas.

-Ele realmente é gay?

-Desde que nasceu.

-Há quanto tempo ele _sabe_? – eu senti como se tivesse sido atingido por um travesseiro no rosto, mas de fato, o travesseiro de Jeff chocou-se contra meu rosto, cortesia dos braços agitados dele.

-Olha, Pierre, essa _não_ é uma festa do pijama de garotas, e eu _não_ vou falar de garotos com você. Nós temos merdas de aulas amanhã.

Eu suspirei.

-Okay, entendi.

Um som abafado de alivio ecoou do outro lado do quarto silencioso. Eu rolei sobre minhas costas, olhando para o teto e tentando ver formas na pintura. Eu apenas não conseguia tirar David da minha mente; na verdade, eu não conseguia tirar _nenhum_ deles da minha mente.

Eu imaginei que isso fosse por finalmente fazer parte de um grupo de amigos decente. Era ótimo, quão diferentes eles todos eram. O segundanista Sébastien, com muito açúcar no sangue, naturalmente. O quieto, reservado Chuck, que tinha um relacionamento sério com os fones de ouvido. Jeff, o obsessivo compulsivo, fanático por guitarras. E David, aquele que posso dizer seguramente, era o primeiranista mais maravilhoso que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer.

Eu não tinha idéia de como eu iria me encaixar no mundinho excêntrico deles, como podia a minha vida medíocre, com pais de merda, combinar com qualquer coisa que eles tivessem a oferecer? Não obstante, eu ainda estava extremamente feliz em tê-los.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Meus pais não gostavam muito de Halloween, mas eu iria gostar, se eles tivesse me dado a chance. Meus irmãos tinham permissão para fazer todas as coisas normais que as crianças faziam nessa noite do ano, eu não. Eu não acho que é por que eu era uma criança ruim, eu acho que era apenas um castigo por _ser_ a criança deles.

Eu suspirei alto o bastante para que, se tivesse mais alguém no quarto, a pessoa teria me ouvido claramente, mas eu estava sozinho no quarto que eu dividia com Jeff. Ele tinha ido à uma festa no quinto andar, Seb estava por aí, assustando pessoas, Chuck provavelmente estava grudado em seu laptop e, maldição, David era tão imprevisível que eu não conseguia adivinhar o que ele estaria fazendo. Eu havia dito a eles, semanas atrás, que eu não queria nenhuma festa para esse feriado sem sentido, mas eles saíram e fizeram suas coisas, do mesmo jeito.

Começando a achar que as paredes iriam começar a falar se eu ficasse sentado em silêncio por mais tempo, eu me levantei da minha cama e decidi dar uma volta para clarear minha mente, eu precisava me afastar das batidas pesadas da música que se infiltrava pelas paredes e teto. Não havia tanta gente assim na escola, mas deviam ter, no mínimo, cinqüenta festas acontecendo.

Eu peguei uma jaqueta e a coloquei, saindo do quarto sem me importar em trancar a porta atrás de mim. O corredor estava sinistramente escuro e silencioso, quase ameaçador. Era estranhamente fora do comum, comparado a quando eu me levantava para ir ao banheiro à noite. Eu percebi que isso era tudo uma parte desnecessária das 'celebrações'.

O Halloween no Oak Hill era bem diferente do que eu estava acostumado em casa, mas de qualquer modo, eu me privei dele por escolha. Isso não era sobre crianças andando ao redor, implorando por doces. Bem, as fantasias ainda pareciam compulsórias, mas a principal diversão da noite era se esconder nos cantos escuros e pular em relutantes víti...

-AHHHH! – algo sólido e pesado chocou-se contra mim, me fazendo cair e um grito agudo de garota ecoou nas paredes. Minha garganta estava seca e dolorida e o ar faltava. Foi então que eu percebi que o grito de garota veio de mim. Infelizmente, eu me tornei umas das relutantes vitimas.

Risadas delicadas ecoaram em meu ouvido, enquanto o peso saia de cima de mim. Eu não consegui identificar meu atacante, já que não consegui ver sue rosto. Tudo o que eu tinha para trabalhar com, era a calma risada e o barulho de seus passos, enquanto se afastava de mim.

-Bastardo maldito. – eu amaldiçoei sob a respiração, me erguendo e continuando meu caminho. Era sempre frio em Quebec, mas apesar disso, estava claro que o inferno estava chegando, com força total. Uma vez que fiz meu caminho até lá fora, parcialmente ileso, o vento gritou, enquanto girava ao meu redor, erguendo algumas folhas e ramos.

Eu notei que alguém havia deixado os holofotes do campo de futebol acessos, então eu decidi sentar fora do campo de visão, nas sombras das árvores, eu estaria seguro lá. Tão estranho quanto isso deve soar, eu provavelmente estava mais seguro do lado de fora, no frio, do que eu estaria do lado de dentro, com a constante ameaça de ser surpreendido por um leve peso chocando com minha cabeça. Eu tinha que ficar fora do caminho de todo mundo até amanhã, quando a tortura iria finalmente ser outra, pelo próximo ano.

Havia chovido pela manhã, a grama ainda estava úmida no lugar onde eu sentei. Em alguns lugares, entretanto, o frio havia feito a água congelar, cobrindo o chão em pedaços irregulares de gelo. Eu ouvi o barulho do gelo triturar sob o pé de alguém.

Eu fiquei tenso, esperando por outro ataque, mas a pessoa apareceu na minha frente, bloqueando a luz, que moldava sua silhueta.

-Você acha que a minha fantasia é assustadora? Chuck disse que não é. – eu reconheci a voz.

Eu me levantei, protegendo meus olhos da forte luz com minha mão erguida. David estava em minha frente com um par de jeans folgados, uma camiseta tingida, óculos rosa e uma bandana que fazia seu cabelo parecer mais torto que o normal. Ele estava descalço, a pele de seus braços estava seca e vermelha com o frio.

Eu dei meu melhor para não rir.

-O que _você_ é?

Suspirando em aborrecimento, ele pousou suas mãos em seu quadril.

-É minha fantasia, bobo, eu sou um hippie! – seu peito se encheu em curta arrogância.

-Eu jurava que fantasias de Halloween eram supostas a serem assustadoras.

Se você quer saber a verdade, ele estava absolutamente adorável.

David começou a andar ao redor na minha frente, contando seus pontos nos dedos.

-Não é o hippie que é para ser assustador, é o que a fantasia _representa_... Os anos sessenta. A guerra do Vietnã, J.F.K, Martin Luther King e o assassinato de Malcolm X, a revolta do Stonewall. Tantas coisas ruins aconteceram. – ele pausou, olhando para mim por cima de seus óculos. Ele fez uma careta e um gesto com a mão, como se tivesse garras. – Assustador, né?

Eu encolhi os ombros.

-Claro, foi um momento triste, mas não assustador. Coisas boas também aconteceram. A nova bandeira do Canadá, o homem na lua, os _Beatles_. Oh, e a revolta do Stonewall? Isso pode ser uma coisa boa, dependendo de como você olha para isso. Ela marcou o começo dos direitos dos homossexuais. Agora, eles têm a marcha da Parada Gay todo ano, para comemorar isso.

Parecia que eu havia conseguido acalmá-lo, ele se sentou no aquecido pedaço de grama onde eu estava sentado antes.

-Eu acho que foram coisas boas, de algum modo. – ele começou a brincar com a grama, arrancando-a do chão e a jogando por cima de seu ombro, claramente chateado, por que eu havia encontrado contra-argumentos para ele. – Você sabe um monte de coisas sobre os direitos gay, para um cara hétero.

-Uh... Então, onde você esteve? – eu perguntei.

Ele não olhou para cima.

-Eu estava em uma festa, mas eu fui embora, as pessoas falaram que eu estou idiota.

-Você não está idiota, foi uma idéia inteligente.

Olhando para mim, ele sorriu largamente.

-Muito obrigado.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, nossos joelhos quase se tocando. Pelo canto do meu olho, eu notei algo pequeno e branco, quase ardente em comparação ao chão negro pelas sombras. Eu me virei, então eu poderia ver claramente, meus olhos cerrados. Uma margarida pequena havia sobrevivido do verão. Eu a alcancei, arrancando-a pela raiz e a girando entre meu dedão e indicador. A risada condensada de David quebrou o silêncio confortável.

-Eu acho que é tudo sobre sadismo conta a vida da planta, essa noite. – ele ergueu sua mão, um tufo de grama entre seus dedos.

Antes que eu sequer tivesse a chance de pensar como eu devia ter parecido fazendo isso, eu já estava me esticando, gentilmente depositando a margarida atrás da orelha de David.

-Você é um hippie completo, agora.

-Eu nasci em 1980, eu estou longe de ser.

-E? Minha avó vive nos anos sessenta, por que você não pode?

O canto direito de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso tristonho, e foi nesse momento, quando o vento sobrou com a velocidade certa para agitar levemente seu cabelo, mas não bagunçá-lo, que seu cheiro se espalhou pelo ar e me atingiu. Ele tinha um cheiro novo e limpo, doce, como um lar. Não a _minha_ casa, mas em algum lugar seguro, algum lugar onde eu gostaria de estar.

-Como tem sido seu Halloween? – ele perguntou.

Encolhendo-me perante a memória do meu grito de garota, eu respondi.

-Uma droga. Eu estava sozinho, por que meus amigos me abandonaram. – eu tentei me forçar a olhar furiosamente para ele, mas isso não estava funcionando. – Eu decidi sair para caminhar, então algum garoto me atacou no corredor.

David riu alto, e jogou um punhado de grama em mim.

-Era _você_? Meu Deus! – como eu disse, eu ficaria bravo, mas eu não conseguia me forçar a ficar bravo com ele. Isso seria como gritar com um lindo cachorrinho recém nascido, por fazer xixi em seu tapete.

Eu cuspi um pouco de grama para fora da minha boca.

-Você me ouviu gritar?

-Não, mas a pessoa que te assustou estava na mesma festa que eu. Eu a ouvi falando sobre isso, quando eu estava indo embora. Eu estava bem agradecido, isso deu assunto para todos eles rirem, além das minhas escolhas para roupa. – ele apontou para si mesmo, indicando sua camiseta. – Hey, você sabia que eram calouros?

Escorando-me contra a árvore, eu gemi: - Oh, Deus, isso é bem embaraçoso.

Ele pousou sua mão na minha, sua voz séria.

-Não se preocupe, cara, eu não estou te julgando, então não importa se você foi derrubado pelos quatorze anos e cinqüenta quilos de.... Uma garota.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

-Uma _garota_?!

-Yeah. – ele assentiu. – Uma _minúscula_ garotinha. – a seriedade foi logo substituída por uma risada e um sorriso grande e radiante.

Eu falei entre meus dentes na maneira condescendente com que você falaria com um bebê.

-Se você não fosse tão bonito, eu te bateria.

O sorriso cresceu.

-Eu estou meramente usando as únicas armas no meu arsenal. Eu posso não lutar, mas eu posso usar meu charme para me livrar facilmente de um chute na bunda.

-Os caras não vão te bater, por que você poderia partir como um graveto, eles não iriam querer um processo nas costas. – eu o cutuquei nas costelas, ilustrando meu ponto, fazendo-o recuar e rir.

-Você está apenas com ciúmes.

Eu encolhi um único ombro.

-Eu suponho que sim.

Nós ficamos sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas o sibilo do vento e o fraco e destoante som da música para se ouvir. Arrepios apareceram nos braços de David, mas eu resisti à urgência de alcançá-lo e aquecê-lo.

Alguém deve ter percebido que haviam deixado os holofotes ligados, por que eles foram desligados abruptamente, sobrando apenas a gentil luz da lua para nos iluminar.

-Você quer dar uma volta, Pierre?

Eu olhei para cima.

-Yeah, claro

David se ergueu na minha frente, oferecendo sua mão para me ajudar. Parecia que o silêncio havia sido quebrado apenas momentaneamente, já que não falamos por um tempo. Nós estávamos andando para o sul, para longe das árvores e mais para dentro das sombras, a direção que nos tiraria da escola.

Eu devia ter repreendido David por não estar usando sapatos, ou pelo menos meias, mas não era necessário, ele não parecia com frio. Eu estava com calafrios, mas os movimentos dele ainda eram energéticos e fluidos, enquanto ele saltitava ao meu lado; sua fantasia poderia ser suas roupas normais, ele era tão despreocupado e colorido.

-Você não está com frio? – eu perguntei.

-Não. – ele disse calmamente, sua respiração aquecida se materializando no ar.

-Nem um pouco?

-Você não pode sentir frio quando está tão feliz.

Eu ri nervosamente.

-Seu humor muda do nada, caso você não tenha notado.

-Eu sei. – sua voz ficou mais alta. – Eu estou positivamente eufórico! Olhe, apenas olhe para isso! – agarrando a parte mais alta do meu braço bruscamente, ele me puxou para seu lado, seu rosto virado para mim, enquanto ele apontava para cima.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

-A lua?

Ele estava sorrindo alegremente agora, como uma criança que recebeu o presente perfeito no dia de natal.

-Eu sei! Olhe como ela é brilhante! – ele deu um tapinha no aro de seus óculos. – É claro, ela está rosa para mim, entretanto.

Pareceu que meu rosto iria se separar em dois, assim que o sorriso passou por ele. David mordeu seu lábio e soltou meu braço, correndo a minha frente. Eu mantive meu caminhar calmo, minhas mãos o mais fundo possível dentro dos meus bolsos, enquanto eu ia atrás dele. Esse era o tipo de Halloween com o qual eu poderia viver.

A luz da lua capturava, de vez em quando, algumas mechas do cabelo de David, fazendo-as brilhar de forma prateada. Ele se virou, me encarando, enquanto andava de costas, nunca se importando com o risco que ele poderia estar correndo.

-Você está assustado?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, confuso.

-Halloween não é tão ruim.

Ele não me respondeu por alguns segundos. Quando ele o fez sua voz saiu soando atipicamente pequena.

-Eu quero dizer... De mim, você está assustado comigo?

-Por que eu estaria?

-No passado, quando eu me aproximava de amigos homens, às vezes eu podia ver que eles ficavam preocupados por estarem perto de mim, como se eu pudesse dar em cima deles ou algo assim. – seus olhos se arregalaram, honestidade quase irradiando dele. – Eu não vou. Ao menos, eu não acho que vou.

Eu sorri, dizendo a ele a mais pura verdade.

-Eu não me importaria se você o fizesse, David, eu ficaria muito espantado, por que um cara lindo como você iria dar em cima de alguém tão costumeiro quanto eu?

-Você não é costumeiro, e eu não sou lindo.

Okay, ele nunca tinha se olhado no espelho? _Ou_ uma janela, que seja?

-Não seja tão auto-desaprovador, David. Todos são lindos.

-Hey, _Capitão Clichê_, é você que está se chamando de costumeiro. – ele riu.

Eu olhei para meus pés.

-O que eu quis dizer foi que eu não me destaco. _Você_, por outro lado, se destaca.

Dando um pulo para frente, então ele estava parado diretamente na minha frente, e segurando meus ombros.

-Eu não concordo, mas todo mundo tem direito à sua opinião, então eu não vou discutir com você.

-Você acabou de agitar seus cílios para mim, para que eu deixe isso de lado.

-Oh, quão bem você me conhece. – ele olhou para o céu, a margarida lutando para permanecer atrás de sua orelha agora. Olhando novamente para baixo, ele sorriu suavemente. – Você é adorável, Pierre.

O sangue correu para minhas bochechas; eu me senti levemente tonto pelo elogio. Nós ficamos novamente em silêncio, ele se virou para olhar para frente novamente, voltando a acompanhar meus passos. Sua mão estava gelada, e ficava se chocando contra a minha, enquanto andávamos juntos. Eu quebrei o pequeno espaço entre nós e entrelacei nossos dedos. David não me olhou, mas, ao invés, apertou minha mão levemente, um silencioso agradecimento. Ele confiava em mim.

-Hey, David?

Ele me olhou.

-Hmm?

-Quando você está fora, no escuro... Sozinho, você se sente realmente preocupado e assustado e tem a vontade repentina de apenas correr?

Ele assentiu e, depois de um momento de silêncio, puxou meu braço, me puxando para mais perto, enquanto sussurrava: - Corra comigo, Pierre.

E, juntos, nós corremos para dentro da meia-luz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

-Bouvier, você é ruim pra cacete! – eu não tinha idéia de quem, exatamente, tinha gritado isso, mas eu sabia que era algum dos caras chatos da minha turma de educação física.

Nós jogamos futebol no campo externo. Os bastardos tinham me jogado na sujeira fria e úmida mais vezes do que eu consegui contar, e eu parecia que tinha estado num encontro com um grupo de elefantes bagunceiros. Eu estava no caminho de volta ao quarto meu e de Jeff, usando apenas um short e uma camiseta. Eu realmente não estava procurando pela zombaria do meu sempre insensível companheiro de quarto; essa não era a primeira vez que eu havia sido tratado como merda na educação física.

Os ventos de dezembro também não estavam ajudando na situação. Simultaneamente, eles tinham deixado a lama mais dura e minha pele muito vermelha – sério, quem joga futebol em dezembro?

Eu estava simplesmente ansiando para alcançar os chuveiros; a água quente na minha pele congelada iria primeiro queimar, mas eu poderia agüentar isso. Usualmente, eu dava meu melhor para não usá-los, a não ser que completamente necessário – eles não eram _esse_ limpo, apesar do monte de dinheiro pago a escola. Inferno, no momento eu estava muito satisfeito de que os chuveiros estivessem em cubículos, ao contrário da minha outra escola, onde você tinha que ficar pelado na frente de todo mundo.

Alívio passou por meu corpo ao encontrar Jeff no corredor, conversando rapidamente no celular, alguns passos além da porta do nosso quarto.

Minha chave estava pendurada em uma pequena corrente, ao redor do meu pescoço. Decidindo contra removê-la, eu me inclinei para baixo, então eu poderia colocá-la na fechadura. Eu não queria bagunçar meu cabelo e fazer a pesada lama cair no meu rosto.

-Mas que _porra_?!

Ele me assustou pra caramba, eu pulei em choque, quase me estrangulando na corrente. Eu achei que eu preferia ter lama no meu rosto, do que um pescoço quebrado e minha cabeça cortada.

-Okay, quem te disse isso, então?

Apesar da minha verdadeira necessidade de um banho, eu não pude evitar ficar ali, ouvindo a conversa dele, uma vez que eu virei a chave. Eu tinha minha mão na maçaneta, a porta levemente entreaberta, mas a conversa estava começando a ficar interessante. Minha curiosidade humana natural estava fervendo.

-Ele é a porra de um mentiroso, por que deu ouvidos a ele?

_Deu ouvidos a quem? Quem é um mentiroso?_

-Ótimo, eu vou para a cidade esse final de semana para ajeitar as coisas, eu não deixá-lo falar essas merdas sobre mim. Yeah... Eu também amo você. – ele fechou o celular com força, e eu peguei isso como a minha dica para me esconder.

Eu corri para dentro do quarto, me esforçando para encontrar um modo de parecer tão indiferente quanto possível. Eu me contentei com o globo de neve, o qual sempre ficava sobre a televisão, sem ser balançado. Eu agitei meu braço, olhando atentamente para a pequena nevasca que eu havia infringido à miniatura da cidade de Nova York.

Jeff entrou, batendo a porta atrás de si, jogando-se de bruços sobre a cama, resmungando para si mesmo. Eu consegui distinguir as frases "cara estúpido" e "minha vida" entre seus murmúrios incompreensíveis.

Depositando o globo de neve de volta sobre a televisão, eu me virei para olhá-lo, chegando à conclusão de que seria melhor se eu perguntasse a ele o que havia acontecido – não apenas por que eu queria ser um bom amigo, eu estava me sentindo curioso.

-Você está bem, cara?

-Não realmente.

-O que aconteceu?

Ele se virou rapidamente; eu estava certo de que eu estava no caminho e que ele ia descontar sua raiva em mim, sem explicar nada. Ele apenas suspirou para si mesmo, levando suas mãos ao rosto.

-Na minha vizinhança, algum cara disse à minha namorada que eu estava a traindo. – eu não sabia o que dizer, então eu o deixei continuar. – Quero dizer, por que eu iria trair? Eu não tenho motivos, eu não estou interessado em ninguém aqui, homem ou mulher. – eu tenho que admitir, eu meio que estava com ele nessa. – Então, eu vou para casa no final de semana, para ajeitar as coisas.

-As férias de natal começam no domingo, você não pode esperar até então? – se ele fosse, ele teria que voltar no domingo para empacotar suas coisas, aí ir para casa de novo; isso era completamente sem sentido.

Ele bufou.

-Isso é daqui seis dias, quem sabe o que mais esse cara pode dizer. – ele balançou sua cabeça, como se tentasse se convencer. – Não, eu vou pra casa na sexta à noite, e volto no domingo.

Percebendo que meus poderes de persuasão não eram tão bons, eu desisti e decidi deixá-lo ir em frente com isso.

–Oh... Bem, não se meta em nenhuma briga ou algo assim.

Ele sorriu, se levantando.

-Você não tem que se preocupar comigo, cara. – ele me deu um tapinha no ombro, então fez uma careta de nojo para sua própria mão. Um pouco da lama tinha passado para ele. – Oh, Deus, você trouxe metade do campo com você, de novo.

-Yeah, eu vou tomar banho.

Eu tive que ser cuidadoso ao tirar minhas roupas; Jeff me encarava impacientemente do outro lado do quarto, pronto para surtar se eu derramasse uma única gotinha de lama no tapete – o qual ele mesmo sempre passava o aspirador, então as faxineiras observavam; aparentemente, elas não faziam isso 'certo'.

Usando apenas minha boxer, o sabonete e desodorante em mãos, eu corri rapidamente pelo corredor até o banheiro, rezando à Deus para que eu não encontrasse nenhum dos caras da minha sala de educação física no meio do caminho, eu não estava com vontade de ser atingido na bunda por uma toalha molhada.

O banheiro estava vazio, completamente silencioso, exceto pelo único chuveiro, no canto mais distante, que nunca fechava completamente. Ele pingava desde o primeiro dia em que eu usei esse banheiro. Eu acho que havia competições para ver quem iria conseguir fechá-lo, com o prêmio de ser reconhecido como o cara mais forte da escola.

De repente me sentindo muito animado, eu fiz meu caminho até o melhor chuveiro, cuja tranca não havia sido tampada, o mais aquecido e limpo também.

Livrando-me da minha cueca, eu entrei, trancando a porta atrás de mim. Eu tive que brigar um pouco com os registros até que a água saísse na temperatura e na velocidade certa. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para frente, deixando a água correr por meu corpo, deixando um rastro quente para trás. Estava tão quente; eu sentia frio, mas eu me acostumei depois de um tempo. Eu olhei para meus pés, observando a água suja lentamente começar a correr, limpa, conforme eu ia ficando mais limpo.

Eu tive a súbita urgência de cantar e pensei foda-se, não tinha ninguém ali para ouvir. Eu balancei minha cabeça no ritmo da guitarra em minha mente. Deixando minha voz fluir, eu tomei cuidado para não entrar água na minha boca.

-_I don't need to be a global citizen, 'cause I'm blesses by nationality, I'm a member of a growing populace..._

Eu parei de cantar, alguém havia cantado a última linha comigo. Eu achei que não tinha mais ninguém no banheiro, mas a pessoa continuou a música, cantando alto a próxima frase, então sua voz ecoou.

-_We enforce our popularity!_ – a pessoa pausou, como se esperando que eu continuasse.

Minha voz não soou tão harmônica, mas eu cantei a próxima parte relutantemente; soou mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa.

-_There are things that seem to pull us under and…?_

Eu esperei, a voz continuando logo depois de mim: -_There are things that drag us down._

-_But there's a power and a vital presence that's…_

-_Lurking all around!_ – a pessoa segurou a última nota por um longo tempo, rindo para si mesmo uma vez que terminou. – Pierre, é você?

Eu destranquei a porta, pondo minha cabeça para fora.

-David, mas que porra?

Ele estava parado no meio do banheiro, um sorriso largo e cheio de dentes em seu rosto, se balançando de um lado para o outro, com os braços atrás de seu corpo. Yeah, tentando agir todo fofo e inocente, depois de ter me assustado muito.

-Você poderia me dizer o que você está fazendo?

Ele riu, um som maravilhoso.

-Eu cruzei com Jeff no corredor; você esqueceu-se de pegar uma toalha, idiota, você estava planejando voltar para o quarto todo molhado e pelado?

Eu olhei para mim mesmo por trás da porta, ele estava certo; meu eu nu não era algo que alguém iria querer ver.

-Valeu.

Ele revelou uma toalha de trás de si e a jogou para mim; eu a deixei cair no chão, bem do lado de fora do Box, antes de entrar novamente.

-Eu tive uma idéia, se você não tiver nada para fazer no final de semana. – eu conseguia apenas distinguir sua voz através da água, ele cantava mais alto do que falava.

Eu peguei meu shampoo.

-Não, nada planejado; o que você tem em mente?

-Nós precisamos ver o Seb, primeiro; ele meio que é a base dessa operação toda, eu não quero te dar esperanças até ele concordar.

-Oh, okay. – durante os três meses que eu o conhecia, David nunca tinha planejado nada que precisasse da confirmação de Seb. Eu assumi que era algo que nos colocaria em problemas, e nós iríamos precisar de Seb para medir quão bravo seu pai ficaria se fossemos pegos.

Eu terminei de tomar banho e me estiquei para fora do Box para pegar a toalha. David ainda estava lá, inclinado entre a borda de duas pias. Eu me senti um pouco inconfortável em sair na frente dele, aquela toalha era realmente muito pequena.

Ele suspirou.

-Eu já vi tudo antes, Pierre, apenas saia e pare de ser débil. - eu não respondi. – Você está preocupado em estar usando só uma toalha na frente de um cara gay?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Não, eu te disse que eu estava bem com isso, lembra?

Eu estava mentindo apenas parcialmente. Eu não estava inconfortável por que eu achava que ele podia me olhar da maneira que um cara hétero olharia para uma garota nua e molhada – eu não me importaria, absolutamente. Eu estava preocupado por que eu pensei que eu podia não ser _esse_ atraente para ele. A primeira vez que ele me vê sem roupas e eu estou molhado, meu cabelo caído sobre meu rosto e minha pele está rosada por causa da água quente.

Ele parecia estar ficando aborrecido.

-Apenas saia, você é tão importante para o plano quanto Seb é.

Eu saí, então.

Ele olhou, seus olhos correndo por todo meu corpo, antes de parar um pouco a cima do nível da toalha. Minha autoconsciência saiu voando pela janela.

-Wow, uma ótima voz _e_ um ótimo corpo, vamos. – ele agarrou meu pulso na esperança de me arrastar para fora do banheiro, mas eu fiquei parado no lugar.

-Nós vamos ver o Seb _agora_?

Ele encolheu os ombros: - Nada como o presente, certo?

-Eu posso, ao menos, me vestir? – ele me soltou, resmungando como se eu fosse uma grande inconveniência e me seguiu até meu quarto.

Eu o deixei do lado de fora quando eu entrei; Jeff já tinha saído, o que deixou ainda mais fácil para eu me vestir; a maioria dos caras não se importavam em se trocar na frente dos seus colegas de quarto, mas Jeff era legal o bastante para desviar o olhar até que eu tivesse, pelo menos, usando uma boxer. Eu apenas vesti uma camiseta e a calça esportiva que eu tinha usado no dia anterior e sai do quarto.

David agarrou meu pulso e começou a me arrastar novamente. Minha curiosidade começou a levar a melhor sobre mim novamente.

-Por que nós precisamos da ajuda de Seb?

Ele não parou de andar.

-Ele tem álcool para nos vender.

-_O quê?_

-Nós vamos ficar bêbados esse final de semana, a última diversão que nós podemos ter antes do Natal. Seb é a única pessoa nesse lugar que pode nos conseguir. Bem, na verdade, seu colega de quarto, Patrick, compra, por que ele sabe dessa loja, onde eles venderiam até para uma criança de seis anos, desde que tenha dinheiro. Seb vende para as pessoas daqui, por que ele não vai se meter em problemas se for pego. – David deu de ombros. – É uma bênção, sério, que o pai dele seja tão obcecado por reputação.

-Okay, mas e se _nós_ formos pegos? Isso não é meio que ilegal?

Ele parou então, olhando para mim com uma expressão neutra em seu rosto.

-Parece que eu me importo? - eu balancei minha cabeça silenciosamente. – Seb vai beber com a gente, bobão. Nós _não vamos_ nos meter em encrenca, certo?

-Certo.

O Seb normal era ruim o bastante, eu estremeci ao pensar em como ele seria quando intoxicado.

Nós tivemos que subir três lances de escada para chegar ao andar de Seb. David andou na minha frente o tempo todo e eu não pude evitar olhar para sua bunda durante o caminho. Eu estava com vergonha de mim mesmo por estar fazendo isso, mas estava bem na minha frente – ele estava usando uma calça jeans preta e colada, que não era parte do uniforme, mas ele estava com ela do mesmo jeito – _bem_ difícil de não olhar. Uma garota mataria por uma bunda dessa. Eu mataria para _agarrar_ uma bunda dessa. Eu tive que cruzar meus braços fortemente sobre meu peito, para me conter.

Um rabisco vermelho brilhante estava parafusado à porta na qual paramos. Parecia que tinha sido tirado de um episódio de _Friends_, por que escrito no rabisco, no estilo de Joey e Chandler estava: _"Seb diz: os bons estão dentro!"_. Eu me encolhi um pouco perante o pensamento desses 'bons'.

David bateu duas vezes na porta com as costas de sua mão. A porta foi um pouco aberta e um cara com a cabeça cheia de cabelos loiros escuros naturais – ao contrário de David, cuja raiz estava começando a aparecer – apareceu pela porta, parecendo um pouco cuidadoso; eu assumi que este fosse Patrick. Ele relaxou quando ele percebeu quem era e terminou de abrir a porta.

Ele sorriu largamente.

-Hey, David, veio para uma compra?

-Yeah, posso falar rapidinho com o Seb?

Patrick assentiu, virando seu rosto para dentro do quarto.

-Seb, David está aqui para te ver.

Nós o seguimos para dentro, o cara que viemos ver estava sentado em sua cama, fuçando numa sacola de mercado; Patrick voltou para seu laptop. O quarto deles era bastante similar ao meu e de Jeff, as mesmas paredes de um azul claro e o mesmo carpete azul escuro, mas eles não tinham uma manta e a televisão deles era um pouco maior. Onde minha cama deveria estar, Patrick estava sentado numa escrivaninha, cheia de CDs, aparelhos eletrônicos e vários cabos.

-Hey, caras, e aí? – Seb cumprimentou.

-Você quer ficar bêbado neste final de semana? – não, nenhum cumprimento de David, era tudo sobre a bebedeira.

Seb estava parecendo um pouco entusiasmado demais para o meu gosto, assentindo incontrolavelmente.

-Sim, claro. Nós vendemos a maior parte, mas sobrou o bastante para nós.

David remexeu em seu bolso por um tempo, antes de puxar uma mão cheia de notas dobradas.

Os olhos de Seb se arregalaram incrédulos, enquanto ele afastava a mão de David.

-Se eu vou beber também, você não tem que pagar. Mesmo se eu não fosse me juntar a vocês, eu não ia comprar o preço total. Nossa, Dave. – ele ergueu suas mãos para fazer o sinal de aspas. – "Preço camarada".

Brigando para colocar o dinheiro de volta no bolso de sua calça jeans apertada, David sorriu.

-Eu também estaria economizando.

-Quem mais está vindo? – Seb perguntou.

-Eu, você, Pierre... Talvez Chuck; nós vamos precisar que o Pierre o persuada a vir, entretanto. – eu, agora, entendia completamente por que eu era tão 'importante' para o plano. – Hey, Pat, você quer ficar bêbado nesse final de semana?

Patrick girou na sua cadeira do computador e balançou a cabeça: - Não posso. Eu tenho um projeto grande de vídeo para a aula de Meios de Comunicação, que tem que ser entregue antes do final do semestre. – ele gesticulou na direção da sua pequena câmera de fotografia prata, então para a câmera de vídeo, posicionada sobre um tripé, alguns passos dele.

O rosto de David se abateu.

-Awn, isso é tão chato, cara. Tem certeza?

-Foi mal, caras.

O cenho de Seb se franziu.

-Onde Jeff vai estar?

-Em casa, problemas com a namorada. – eu disse.

-Ah. Bem, você não vai conseguir convencer o Chuck a se juntar a nós. Ele não vai ficar nenhum pouco perto de mim, se Jeff não estiver junto. Ele me odeia, lembra?

Uma rápida expressão de desapontamento passou pelo rosto de David, antes de se abrir em um sorriso.

-Nós ainda vamos nos divertir, apenas nós.

-Definitivamente. Só me deixe saber do quando e onde, e eu vou estar lá com a vodka! – Seb sorriu largamente.

David olhou para mim com um olhar de questionamento.

-O quarto de Pierre...? – eu assenti. – Lá pelas dez, quando os professores vão dormir, bastardos infelizes. Sem ofensas, Seb.

Seb riu.

-Meu pai _é_ um bastardo infeliz. Eu vou estar lá.

Eles dois fizeram um tipo de toque de mãos secreto, antes de David e eu partirmos, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Eu senti a necessidade de ajudar; David tinha planejado a coisa toda e Seb estava providenciando o álcool.

-Eu vou tentar falar com o Chuck, ele pode vir.

David me deu um tapinha no ombro.

-Você pode tentar, mas eu acho que ele é uma causa perdida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Sexta-feira à tarde chegou e Chuck estava sendo muito teimoso.

-Eu _não_ vou beber com o Sébastien. – eu estava começando a sentir sua aversão mais e mais, ele era o único que chamava Seb por seu nome todo, muito parecido com um pai que estivesse repreendendo uma criança desobediente.

-Não há nada errado com ele, eu não entendo por que você o odeia tanto. Você disse que era por que ele é muito 'feliz', isso não é desculpa.

Eu peguei um tubo de teste da pequena mesinha sobre rodas perto de mim e depositei um pouco de sal dentro dela. Eu a passei para Chuck, que posicionou o tubo entre as pernas de uma pinça e o segurou sobre a chama do Bunsen, azul bruxuleante na luz cinzenta de inverno. Era completamente desnecessário, nós dois sabíamos que o sal não iria derreter, mas nós tínhamos que fazer este experimento de todo modo.

-Eu apenas não gosto de como ele pode quebrar tantas regras sem se meter em problemas, isso não é justo com as outras pessoas. – ele soou veementemente ciumento. Depois de alguns segundos, ele afastou o tubo da chama e o balançou para esfriar o vidro.

-Seb não pediu para que seu pai fosse desse jeito, não é culpa dele.

Chuck suspirou, colocando o sal numa proveta cheia de água.

-É iônico.

-O quê?

-O sal tem ligação iônica.

Eu assenti, lembrando que nós estávamos na aula de química e nós realmente tínhamos que fazer o trabalho render. Na folha do trabalho, sob o enunciado _'Cloreto de Sódio'_, havia as perguntas _'O cloreto de sódio derrete?_; eu escrevi 'não'.

'_O cloreto de sódio dissolve na água?_'; eu escrevi 'sim'.

'_Iônico ou Covalente?'_... Iônico.

Eu me lembro de ter feito esse experimento quando eu tinha quinze anos, mas o senhor Holbrook disse que era bom para o cérebro rever tópicos antigos, e desde que esta era a nossa última aula antes do Natal, nós podíamos fazer trabalhos fáceis.

Eu peguei outro tubo de teste limpo e o enchi com cera de parafina e Chuck deu continuidade à nossa conversa exatamente de onde nós tínhamos parado.

-Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas ele não tem que abusar de seus poderes desse modo. – ele removeu o tubo cheio de sal e o colocou no cavalete, antes de pegar o novo tubo de mim. – Além do mais, eu não bebo mesmo.

Eu peguei isso como o fim da conversa e escolhi não trazer isso a tona novamente, eu não queria encarar a fúria de Chuck. Apesar de seu exterior normalmente calmo, a maioria das pessoas sabia que deviam se manter afastadas dele quando ele estava se sentindo um pouco repreensivo. Ele havia quebrado um tubo de teste quando eu contei o plano de David, feliz em se juntar a nós até que o nome de Seb foi mencionado, então eu sabia bem que não devia pressioná-lo mais. David estava certo, Chuck era uma causa perdida.

Eu passei o sábado deitado de bruços na manta, jogando _Tomb Raider_ sozinho. Eu nunca fui bom nesse jogo, mas eu sempre achei Lara Croft realmente atraente nos seus shorts curtos, mesmo antes de Angelina Jolie a interpretar nos filmes. Um dos meus maiores segredos, minha queda por uma personagem imaginaria e animada de vídeo game.

Os caras aparecerem exatamente às dez horas, como planejado, David usando sua camiseta do _Grease_ e Seb carregando a mesma sacola de mercado na qual ele estava fuçando poucos dias antes; eu presumi que esse era o esquema para o transporte imperceptível do álcool.

David desligou a televisão bem no meio do meu jogo, para o meu desapontamento e se sentou no lado oposto ao meu sobre o carpete com um alto brando de: - É hora de beber, _vadia_!

-David, não grite isso! – eu sibilei, enrolando o fio do meu controle do jeito certo que Jeff havia me mostrado para evitar nó.

Ele apenas riu com meu aborrecimento e acenou para Seb.

-Nós o temos, não importa se alguém nos ouvir.

Seb levantou sua sacola e três garrafas caíram na cama, batendo-se levemente, assim que alcançaram o cobertor suave. Ele segurou duas delas pelo gargalo entre seus dedos e segurou a terceira com a outra mão. Duas garrafas claras, obviamente contendo vodka e uma verde cheia com algum vinho barato. Ele sorriu largamente.

-Quem quer o quê?

[...]

Três horas depois e o álcool tinha, definitivamente, feito seu caminho por nosso sistema. David não tinha parado de rir, rolando no chão com sua garrafa meio vazia de vodka apertada contra seu peito. Seb se sentou na ponta da cama de Jeff, fazia um tempo que ele não piscava e estava apenas olhando para o vazio. Se eu mesmo não estivesse completamente intoxicado, eu teria checado se ele estava bem.

David estava deitado de lado agora, olhos cerrados, enquanto ele me olhava; eu nunca tinha notado quanto verde estava espalhado em suas íris castanho-mel.

-Você sabe, David, você tem olhos muito bonitos.

Suas bochechas coraram, o que era estranho, por que ele raramente ficava embaraçado, mesmo quando elogiado. Eu estava um pouco embriagado, mas isso não era o álcool falando, era a honestidade.

Do canto do quarto, nós ouvimos um gemido abafado, enquanto Seb caia para frente e seu rosto aterrissava no travesseiro de Jeff. Seu braço estava pendurado de um jeito estranho, ainda segurando sua garrafa de vinho fortemente. Parecia ser incrivelmente desconfortável para ele estar deitado assim, mas não parecia o estar incomodando.

-Oh, Deus... – ele disse para o travesseiro, verbalizando suas palavras cuidadosamente, apesar da bebedeira. – Eu estou completamente... _Fodido_.

Eu ri, me levantando para testar meu equilíbrio. Eu tentei andar em uma linha reta, mas eu cambaleei e meus braços se abriram no ar, antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro passo; eu caí aos pés de David.

Ele começou a rir incontrolavelmente, escondendo seu rosto no carpete. Depois de um tempo, ele pareceu se acalmar, mas seu corpo se balançava toda vez que ele se lembrava, tentando conter as risadas ao meu custo.

Eu me virei cuidadosamente, ficando de lado e me erguendo sobre meu cotovelo, olhando para David. Seu corpo estava paralelo ao meu, mas sua cabeça estava na altura dos meus pés.

-Como é o sexo?

Ele olhou para cima, um olhar muito confuso em seu rosto.

-Que sexo?

-Seu sexo, sexo _gay_.

Erguendo sua garrafa pelo gargalo, ele a girou ao redor e observou o resto de vodka se mexer dentro da garrafa. Ele tomou um rápido gole e seu rosto se contorceu perante o gosto. Foi então que ele decidiu responder.

-Eu não sei, eu sou virgem, se é que você já viu algum.

Eu sorri incredulamente.

-Não mesmo!

Sua cabeça estava girando como a de uma boneca de cabeça de mola.

-Yep, eu sou um _bom_ garoto.

-É o que diz o garoto que acabou de entornar meia garrafa de vodka... Claro.

O sorriso de David parecia estar bem mais largo essa noite, eu não saberia dizer se era por causa do álcool ou por que ele estava genuinamente feliz, de qualquer modo eu não me importava em olhar para ele.

Lentamente se erguendo para uma posição sentada, ele pousou suas mãos em frente a si mesmo e se inclinou, então seu rosto estava há alguns centímetros do meu, sua respiração era quente na minha pele.

-E _você_?

-Eu _o quê_?

-Você não pode ser virgem também, certo? – ele se sentou e cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito, parecendo tremendamente presunçoso, mesmo que ele não tivesse dito nada remotamente engenhoso ou inteligente.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

-Bem, eu sou.

-Oh, qual é! Eu não acredito nisso nem por um segundo, eu tenho certeza de que você viu vários pares de... – ele colocou um monte de ênfase na próxima palavra. – _Vaginas_ na sua época.

Eu não consegui evitar rir, enquanto falava: - Eu não estou mentindo, a única vez que eu vejo uma garota nua é em filme pornô.

O rosto de David se iluminou.

-Você tem algum por aqui?

-Não, por que você se importa?

-Eu nunca vi uma garota nua, bem, só a minha irmã, mas isso quando nós costumávamos tomar banho juntos, quando crianças. Ela tinha, tipo, três anos na época e eu não consigo me lembrar disso direito de todo modo, por que eu era ainda mais novo, não que eu queira lembrar disso. – ele deu de ombros, dando uma pequena pausa no meio da sua palrice. – Eu estou apenas curioso sobre o corpo feminino, eu quero saber o que se passa lá embaixo e lá em cima. – ele apontou para o próprio peito, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer... Peitos.

-Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. – eu ri.

-Bem, yeah, eu não os vi também, nem mesmo em filmes. Isso é patético, né?

-Não realmente, e eu tenho certeza de que você conseguiria que alguma garota te mostrasse. Quero dizer, você é gay, não é como se você fosse pedir de uma maneira pervertida, você não ficaria excitado com eles, nem nada.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Oh, _Deus_, não.

-Faça isso, então. – eu propus.

-Eu prefiro não fazer.

-Oh, bem, infelizmente eu não tenho nenhum pornô.

Ele suspirou.

-É uma pena.

Eu virei e me ergui sobre minhas mãos e joelhos, fazendo meu caminho até a cama de Jeff para ver Seb. Ele não tinha se movido desde que ele falou pela última vez, e eu não tinha idéia se ele estava apenas dormindo ou se ele tinha ido e desmaiado. Eu ergui uma mão, cambaleando para manter meu equilíbrio na outra, e o cutuquei repetidas vezes no ombro.

Isso começou como um sussurro: - Ei, dorminhoco.

Sem resposta.

-Hey, você está dormindo? Você está _dormindo_?

Ainda nada, nem sequer uma contração.

Eu agarrei seu ombro e o balancei fortemente.

-_Você está dormindo?!_

Ele acordou então, os olhos apertados, enquanto ele se acostumava com a iluminação e seu cabelo estava todo amassado em um lado; ele parecia horrível.

-Eu _estava_.

Eu me senti realmente mau subitamente, e murmurei um pedido de desculpas, antes de deixá-lo voltar a dormir. Eu fiz meu caminho de volta para David e meu lugar no chão. Nossa conversa de mais cedo voltou à minha mente e eu senti a necessidade de perguntar a ele mais algumas coisas.

-Você não transou, mas certamente você deve saber o que fazer. O que você _faz_? – eu pensei que ele não estava ouvindo e estava próximo a desmaiar, por que ele estava olhando para o nada do mesmo jeito que Seb tinha feito antes de dormir.

-Eu tenho certeza de que você ouviu rumores e estórias o bastante para saber como o sexo funciona. – ele pausou, como se fosse difícil escolher as palavras certas. – Quando é sobre outras coisas, nós somente fazemos o que fazemos com nós mesmo, ao outro. – ele me olhou então, olhos arregalados, mas o rosto bastante sério.

-Parece bom.

Ele assentiu.

-Tenho certeza de que seria.

Nesse momento eu decidi me levantar, por que o chão estava começando a ficar mais e mais inconfortável conforme o tempo passava. Eu me sentei na minha cama, rolando minha cabeça contra a parede para olhar para o teto. Poucos segundos depois, David estava no meu lado esquerdo, erguendo meu braço para posicioná-lo ao redor de seus ombros. Nós estávamos sentados estranhamente perto e eu comecei a pensar que outro cara não gostaria de sentar desse modo com _David_, mas eu não me importava, por que eu me sentia muito confortável com ele.

David exalou lentamente, se contorcendo um pouco para me olhar, seu ombro direito se encaixando sob minha axila esquerda.

-Você nunca falou da sua família antes.

-Não, não falei para ninguém aqui.

Ele ergueu sua mão e começou a brincar com a frente do meu cabelo, colocando-o no lugar.

-Você gostaria de falar?

-Nós não nos damos bem.

-Eu pensei nisso. – ele suspirou e afastou sua mão. – Você disse que eles não pais muito bons, mas nunca disse o porquê. Eu gostaria de saber o porquê.

Quando meu cérebro estava cercado por tanto sangue cheio de álcool, era difícil de organizar meus pensamentos para contá-los a alguém, mas eu dei meu melhor.

-Eles nunca gostaram de mim, no começo por nenhum motivo. Eles queriam apenas dois filhos, meus irmãos eu suponho, desse modo eles podiam divertir um ao outro e meus pais poderiam continuar com suas coisas. – eu me virei para encarar David, ele estava ouvindo com bastante atenção. Quando alguém com olhos tão intensos quanto os dele te olha dessa maneira, fica muito difícil se concentrar. Então eu olhei para frente de novo, focando o globo de neve da cidade de Nova York. – Eu fui deixado de fora por que eu era o mais novo, eles eram bastante unidos. Além do mais, meus pais não poderiam sair tanto quanto gostariam, por que eu precisava de alguém para cuidar de mim, e meus irmãos eram muito novos para fazer isso.

Eu ergui minha mão para esfregar meus olhos, minhas pálpebras estavam pesando: - Se eu não tivesse nascido, eles poderiam ter continuado com suas vidas alguns anos mais cedo. No começo, eu tentei fazê-los gostar de mim, mas não estava funcionando. Então eu me expressei, se eles iam me odiar, então eu decidi que eu deveria dar a eles um motivo.

A mão de David veio para meu queixo; ele virou minha cabeça para olhá-lo, seu rosto tinha um olhar de desespero sobre isso: - O que você fez?

-Eu comecei quebrando coisas. Pratos, vasos, uma janela. – eu ri sombriamente. – Essa última foi um acidente, entretanto. Eu roubei o carro deles, então escondi as chaves. Eu roubei lojas e me meti em problemas com a polícia. Meu pai vivia dizendo que se eu não parasse ele iria me mandar para um internato. Eu pensei que fosse apenas uma ameaça vazia.

David escorregou um braço para minha coluna e outro pelo meu estômago, juntando seus dedos do lado do meu corpo. Escorando-se em meu peito, ele sussurrou: - Se eles não tivessem te mandado para cá, você nunca teria conhecido nenhum de nós.

Eu sorri, erguendo uma mão para bagunçar seu cabelo.

-Eu sei, vocês são os melhores amigos que eu já tive, mesmo que alguns de vocês não concordem. – minha mente flutuou momentaneamente para Seb, que ainda estava apagado na cama de Jeff. – Não importa; vocês todos são especiais para mim, melhores que qualquer família.

-Nós amamos você, Pierre. Bem, eu não posso falar pelos outros caras, mas _eu_ amo.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele; ele olhou para cima, para mim, com olhos arregalados e sem piscar e um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Ele parecia tão bonito e pequeno sentado lá dessa maneira; eu apenas não consegui me conter. Eu me inclinei e o beijei nos lábios. Ele ficou tenso, mas se fundiu a mim conforme eu persisti. Eu o empurrei para baixo, sobre a cama, seus braços encolhidos entre nossos peitos.

Gentilmente correndo minha língua por seus lábios, eles se partiram quase que involuntariamente; tudo sobre sua boca era tão macio e quente, sua língua se enlaçando com a minha. Depois de alguns segundos, ele me empurrou. Meus lábios permaneceram em um bico, esperando capturar os dele novamente; ele parecia incrivelmente chocado.

-O que você está _fazendo_?

-Eu quis beijar você. – eu disse com um encolher de ombros. – Eu sempre quis.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Mas... Você é hétero.

Eu ri, me inclinando novamente: - Não por você.

Usualmente, era necessário um grito agudo diretamente no ouvido para acordar Seb, então, se eu não estivesse ocupado com outra coisa, eu teria ficado surpreso quando ele acordou com os suaves sons dos meus lábios e os de David se juntando e separando; nós estávamos sendo bem quietos.

Eu o ouvi cair no chão, provavelmente batendo sua cabeça.

-_Oh, não_.

David me afastou gentilmente, virando sua cabeça na direção de Seb, eu fiz o mesmo. Ele não parecia feliz, mas ele também não parecia chateado, apenas muito espantado. Apalpando atrás de si, ele agarrou a maçaneta para se erguer.

Ele não parou de nos olhar até ir embora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete**

Eu devia ter fechado as cortinas, por que quando eu acordei pela manhã – do final errado da cama –, a luz batia em meus olhos. A ressaca havia, definitivamente, se instalado e o mal estar estava fervendo em meu estômago. Essas foram as primeiras coisas que eu notei. A segunda foi algo aquecido se esfregando contra meu pescoço. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para baixo, meu nariz se enterrando nas mechas loiras e com cheiro de baunilha.

David.

Ele estava dormindo, respirando calmamente e eu estava bastante ciente de que eu estava de conchinha com ele. Eu não tinha nem idéia de como havíamos acabado assim. Sorrindo suavemente, eu escolhi negligenciar isso e fechar meus olhos novamente, acariciando levemente a base de sua coluna; a pele dele era muito macia.

Meus olhos se abriram. Por que eu conseguia sentir tanto da pele dele? Ele estivera vestindo uma blusa de manga cumprida.

Eu ergui meu braço; yep, a blusa tinha sumido. A minha também.

Eu gemi, minha voz soando seca e rouca.

-Estranho.

Apenas então, David rolou dentro dos meus braços, passando o seu próprio ao redor do meu corpo e descansando sua cabeça no espaço entre ombro e minha orelha. Ele murmurou algo incoerente sob a respiração e me apertou mais forte, enroscando suas pernas nas minhas. Percebendo que esta era, provavelmente, a primeira e última vez que eu acordaria com David em meus braços, eu tirei total vantagem da situação.

Minha cabeça estava começando a palpitar e o calor do corpo de David estava me fazendo ficar com calor, mas era perfeito. Nós encaixávamos: duas peças correspondentes de um quebra-cabeça, onde ele era côncavo, eu era convexo e vice-versa. Eu deixei uma das minhas mãos saírem do ombro dele e correr meus dedos para cima e para baixo em sua espinha. Ele reagiu como se eu tivesse exercido uma grande força em suas costas, e se aconchegou mais perto.

Normalmente, eram duas camisetas, e talvez um blazer, entre nós. Pelo menos algumas camadas nos separando, filtrando o calor e deixando um pequeníssimo traço do formigamento que você sente quando você toca ou abraça alguém tão mágico. Agora, era meu corpo – sem camadas – contra o dele, a sensação de alfinetes e agulhas, a qual eu normalmente desprezava, tinha sumido, mas era diferente dessa vez, _ele_ tinha causado isso e eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de me livrar disso.

David atraia quase todos os sentidos, ele era lindo, ele tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, sua voz era angelical e sua pele era a mais suave que eu já senti. Era como se eu houvesse ganhado na loteria, tendo-o tão perto.

Eventualmente, relutantemente, eu decidi que seria melhor para minha bexiga, a qual parecia do tamanho de uma sacola, se eu fosse fazer xixi. Eu demorei uns bons minutos para me livrar do aperto de David. Eu tive que manter meus movimentos lentos e firmes para ter certeza de que ele não acordasse.

Eu consegui me livrar dos braços dele e estava, agora, suspenso sobre ele, meu peso completamente sobre meus antebraços, quando minha visão começou a tontear e eu caí para o lado, caindo pesadamente da cama e aterrissando no chão com um alto baque.

O pior? Eu estava pau da vida, por que David ainda estava dormindo, então eu poderia ter me mexido tão vigorosamente quanto eu queria.

O bom? Eu caí bem em cima da minha camiseta, o que significava que eu não teria que ir procurá-la.

Enquanto eu lutava para ficar sobre meus pés, tomando o cuidado para não cair novamente, uma pequena voz no fundo da minha cabeça estava gritando em alegria ao descobrir que David e eu ainda estávamos com nossas calças. Pelo menos não tínhamos feito nada estúpido.

-Oh, cacete. – eu depositei minha mão sobre meu estômago, ele estava se batendo dolorosamente. Não era urgente, mas eu sabia que eu ia vomitar logo. Eu me curvei para pegar minha camiseta e a passei pela minha cabeça.

Andando até a porta, eu me virei apenas para checar se David estava bem e que ele não ia acordar logo, no mesmo estado que eu. Ele parecia perfeitamente bem, suas mãos enroladas fortemente nos cobertores da minha cama, como se ele estivesse tentando desfazer algum nó em seu sonho. Eu lancei a ele um breve sorriso, antes de sair.

Eu tinha uma maldita sorte de que o banheiro não fosse muito longe, por que no momento em que pisei no corredor, o pouco de álcool que ainda estava em meu estômago, pareceu acelerar em seu caminho minha garganta a cima. Então, eu corri para caramba até o banheiro. Jogando-me praticamente de cabeça para dentro do banheiro, sem me importar em trancar a porta do cubículo atrás de mim, e coloquei minhas entranhas para fora.

Jesus, isso me ensinaria a beber de estômago vazio.

Risadas ecoaram pelo ambiente.

-Bebeu demais, huh?

Eu me virei na minha posição ajoelhada no chão, parecendo um trem destruído provavelmente. Era Patrick, seu sorriso divertido me fez querer gritar e dizer a ele para cair fora; eu não o conhecia bem o bastante para me livrar por ser rude, entretanto. Eu não queria que ele achasse que eu era um brigão, depois de dois encontros muito rápidos.

-Patrick, por favor, me deixe sozinho. – eu me virei dele, outra convulsão estomacal ameaçando chegar.

Mesmo que eu não conseguisse vê-lo, eu pude sentir o choque em sua voz.

-Hey, você está bem aí?

-Bem, minha cabeça está doendo, não consigo ver propriamente, acabei de vomitar, minha boca está com gosto de merda, estou suando e minha memória está desmaiada. O que você acha?

-Você não lembra o que você fez? – ele soou genuinamente confuso agora. Eu me virei completamente agora, me escorando contra o vaso. Ótimo, eu tinha vomitado na minha camiseta, eu estava fedendo e estava sendo interrogado às oito da manhã; exatamente o que eu precisava.

Eu ergui minhas mãos para esfregar minhas têmporas.

-Não, não lembro.

Patrick puxou o ar profundamente, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos eu, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam.

-Seb disse que ia haver drama.

-O quê? Eu estou de ressaca, é isso.

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

-Oh, não, meu amigo, é muito pior que isso.

-Me ilumine. – eu disse, sem realmente querer ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Ele se agachou, usando a batente do cubículo como suporte. Primeiro, ele se sentou a poucos centímetros de mim, mas seu nariz se franziu e ele se afastou, reclamando que eu estava cheirando como morte.

-Você está me dizendo que não se lembra?

-Sim.

Ele olhou ao redor do cômodo, provavelmente checando se tinha mais alguém por lá, então se inclinou para frente, abaixando a voz.

-Eu ouvi dizer que você beijou o David noite passada.

-Você está zoando comigo? – eu ri, fazendo minha cabeça ficar pior. Isso não era engraçado em senso normal; tal acusação era tão divertida, por que eu _sabia_ que eu não teria esse tipo de sorte.

Balançando sua cabeça violentamente, Patrick se inclinou ainda mais para frente, bem no meu rosto agora.

-Seb viu você fazendo isso. Eu acredito que foi algo... Como isso.

Ele se afastou e fechou frouxamente o punho, tossindo nele antes de falar. A agudez de sua voz saiu mais alta, enquanto ele agitava suas mãos animadamente, simulando choque.

-'O que você está _fazendo?!_' – ele franziu o cenho, agora engrossando sua voz. – 'Eu quis beijar você, eu sempre quis.' 'Mas você é hétero.' E essa é a melhor parte. – sua voz se engrossou pela última vez. – 'Não por você.' – então, ele fez uma cara de beijo exagerada, chupando muito suas bochechas e fechando seus olhos apertadamente. – Você e David. Foi isso que você disse, Seb ouviu.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, coisas pequenas estavam começando a voltar para o lugar, todas as perguntas confusas estavam sendo respondidas e uma visão enevoada das atividades da noite anterior voou para meu cérebro como uma fita que está sendo adiantada, muito rápido para ser compreendido apropriadamente.

Camiseta do _Grease_... Olhos verdes... 'Eu estou completamente _fodido_'... O corpo feminino... Pornô... Minha família.

Um beijo.

Estava tudo preto depois disso.

Eu ofeguei audivelmente.

-Oh, Deus, eu acho que você está certo. – minha cabeça estava doendo mais e mais. – Você tem certeza? Isso é, definitivamente, o que Seb te disse?

Patrick assentiu.

-Eu tenho cem por cento de certeza de que foi isso que ele disse. É verdade, a não ser, é claro, que ele tenha mentido. Ele não mentiria sobre isso, entretanto, ele gosta de fofocas, mas ele não é um atiçador.

-Por que o Seb não pôde vir e me contar isso ele mesmo, então? – eu perguntei ceticamente, olhos cerrados.

-Ele está bravo com você, nem pergunte o por quê, ele não disse.

Eu suspirei.

-Apenas o que eu precisava.

Patrick e eu nos sentamos em silêncio por um tempo, o maldito chuveiro ainda pingando, antes dele falar novamente, sem olhar para mim, enquanto ele se agachava, pronto para partir.

-Você está arrependido. - não foi uma pergunta, então eu não precisava de uma resposta. – Mas, me diga, vocês transaram?

-O quê? _Não!_ É claro que não! – bem, eu não estava exatamente certo, mas a lógica estava ao meu lado. Por que dois adolescentes transariam, vestiriam apenas metade de suas roupas, e então dormiriam? Era estúpido, nós não transamos. – Deus, Patrick, quem pergunta isso? Sério?

-Certo, certo, eu acredito em você. – se erguendo, suas mãos levantadas em rendição, ele se virou para partir. – Isso é bom, então. É melhor você ir se limpar, você está péssimo.

-Você parece a porra da minha mãe. – ele não tinha me ouvido, a porta do banheiro tinha se fechado atrás dele, enquanto eu gritava.

Eu permaneci parado, sentado no chão, há pouco tempo tendo secado o suor, deliberando. Patrick parecia pensar que eu estava arrependido do que eu fiz; eu não estava. A única coisa que me preocupava era se David estava arrependido. Eu pensei que ia vomitar de novo por apenas pensar nessa possibilidade.

Depois de ficar sentado lá por meia hora, eu coloquei as coisas juntas e finalmente percebi que eu tinha uma queda bem grande por David desde o começo e isso não havia sido planejado; era bom me sentir próximo e conectado a alguém, pra variar. Eu me levantei, meu estômago não doía mais; eu tinha que ver se ele ainda estava no meu quarto: nós tínhamos que conversar.

[...]

Eu abri a porta do meu quarto muito lentamente, preocupado de que um passo mais rápido iria fazê-lo desaparecer de algum modo.

Não teria feito nenhuma diferença, ele tinha ido embora, a camiseta dele tinha ido embora, as garrafas vazias tinham ido embora. Ele tinha arrumado tudo, me poupando de um sermão de Jeff mais tarde. Ele tinha feito minha cama, também; era como se ele nunca estivesse estado lá, como se eu houvesse passado a noite sozinho.

A clareza no quarto apenas não parecia combinar com meu humor, e tão firme quanto o patrocinador de uma fraude, eu andei até a janela e fechei as cortinas, mas o quarto estava com uma escuridão alaranjada, por causa da pouca luz que fez seu caminho através da cortina. Eu roubei um pouco de água da pequena geladeira de Jeff para limpar um pouco minha boca.

Sério, eu devia ter passado o dia arrumando minhas coisas para ir para casa, mas eu não planejava sair da minha cama até que Jeff estivesse de volta. Minha cabeça estava tão nublada com a enxaqueca e os pensamentos correndo e eu estava começando a me questionar seriamente.

-Eu não sou gay, sou? – eu disse alto, o silêncio estava me enlouquecendo.

Não, eu tinha certeza de que eu não era. Eu me levantei pela primeira vez em horas e procurei de baixo da cama de Jeff, eu sabia que tinha algum tempo antes dele chegar. Minha mão tocou algo achatado, frio e empoeirado. Quando David tinha perguntado se havia pornô no quarto, eu disse não. O que eu quis dizer foi que _eu_ não tinha, mas Jeff tinha.

Eu folheei a revista, escolhendo páginas aleatórias e olhando para elas por alguns segundos. Jogando a revista de volta para de baixo da cama rapidamente, eu balancei minhas mãos em sua direção em geral, a pornografia tinha induzido aquela sensação familiar.

-Okay... – eu disse quietamente. – Definitivamente, não sou gay.

Então, por que eu me sentia desse modo por David? Por que eu desejei que ele estivesse aqui, comigo? Por que eu desejei que eu pudesse beijá-lo de novo e lembrar isso claramente? Por que eu desejei que ele fosse _meu_?

Minha cama estava começando a parecer terrivelmente confortável de novo, então eu voltei para ela, planejando dormir e fugir da maluquice na minha mente por um tempo. Eu ainda estava me sentindo mal e a situação não estava ajudando. Eu me virei para encarar a parede e ouvi um fraco estalar, assim que deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Franzindo o cenho, eu me ergui e escorreguei minha mão por sob o travesseiro.

Eu puxei de lá um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado e dobrado. Parecia com um bilhete, então eu o abri e rabiscado com a letra de David, estava: _'Eu sinto muito, mesmo.'_

-Oh, Deus. – eu joguei o papel para o outro lado do quarto e deixei minha cabeça cair novamente sobre o travesseiro.

Então ele sabia; ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele não foi embora por que ele estava cansado e confuso. Ele foi embora por que ele pensou que eu ia voltar e ficar bravo com ele; ele estava genuinamente preocupado sobre tudo isso também. Imagine como isso deve ter parecido para ele, acordar na cama de outra pessoa sem sua camiseta, apenas para perceber que a pessoa que você beijou durante toda a noite, tinha ido e te deixado sozinho. Eu, honestamente, não o culpava por estar assustado.

[...]

Jeff, carregando malas vazias, entrou no quarto por volta das quatro horas, nos dando duas horas antes dos nossos pais aparecerem para nos levar para casa – bem, os meus pais de todo modo, Jeff tinha carro. Ele ignorou completamente o ar desesperado no quarto, assobiando para si mesmo. Claramente, tudo havia ido bem na casa dele e toda a história de traição havia sido ajeitada. Se eu não estivesse encarando o lado direito, o travesseiro dele teria me acertado na cara de novo.

-Você ainda não arrumou suas coisas? – a desaprovação em sua voz era quase palpável, como se fosse chocante que eu não tivesse aprendido com ele para sempre arrumar as coisas mais cedo.

-Não.

-Por que não? Você não tem muito tempo, cara. Você não está animado por dar o fora daqui?

Eu virei para encará-lo e me sentei, pegando o travesseiro dele e o jogando de volta. O sorriso em seu rosto sumiu uma vez que ele me viu, olhos abatidos e aparência abatida.

-Eu estou com problemas, cara.

-Se importa em elaborar?

Eu encolhi os ombros algumas vezes, antes de responder.

-Eu beijei David noite passada.

Ele reagiu do jeito exato que eu esperava que ele reagisse: com uma risada histérica.

-Legal.

-Você não acredita em mim, né?

Ele ainda estava rindo.

-Oh, não, eu acredito.

Eu fui ficar atrás dele, olhando por sobre seu ombro, enquanto ele tirava suas roupas das gavetas.

-Por que você está rindo, então?

Colocando um monte de suas cuecas nos meus braços – eu teria me encolhido com nojo, se não estivesse tão confuso –, ele continuou esvaziando suas gavetas.

-Eu ganhei cinqüenta dólares!

-Okay... _O quê_?

Com um sorriso e um assentimento, suas palavras me fizeram perder o fôlego.

-Seb e eu tínhamos uma pequena aposta rolando, você sabe, para iluminar nossas tediosas vidas de estudantes.

-Uma aposta no quê?

-Quando você e David iriam se beijar? – ele pegou suas cuecas de mim e as colocou dentro de uma mala já aberta em sua cama. – Seb achou que demoraria um pouco, David é completamente tentativo nesse tipo de coisa, então depois do natal. Eu disse antes.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em desgosto.

-Eu não _acredito_ em você; como você _sequer_ sabia que nos beijaríamos?

-Não insulte minha inteligência, Pierre. – ele foi até seu armário e o abriu, cinco estojos de guitarras ameaçando cair. – Você tem uma queda por ele desde a primeira vez que o mencionou para nós, talvez até antes, você está tão fodidamente apaixonado, que isso é quase triste.

Um corar violento subitamente se tornou exterior; eu me sentei na cama, minha cabeça entre meus joelhos para conter o surto ao seu mínimo. Jeff era um atiçador honesto, mais honesto que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheça e até _ele_ pôde dizer que eu sentia algo por David. Então, isso deve ter sido _mais_ que óbvio para David; eles não têm... _gaydar_ ou algo assim?

Mas não, ele não teria ficado assustado se ele soubesse; ele não teria me deixado esta manhã.

Jeff pareceu confirmar meus pensamentos.

-David está totalmente absorto.

De um modo, isso era algo bom, mas ao mesmo tempo era ruim. Se ele houvesse sabido, então ele provavelmente não teria fugido dessa maneira.

-O que eu vou fazer?

-Você precisa arrumar suas coisas.

-Não. – eu discordei, balançando minha cabeça violentamente. – Eu preciso de um pouco de David.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

Eu não vi David novamente por um pouco mais de três semanas. Ele havia ido embora antecipadamente... De propósito, provavelmente.

Quão inconveniente, ter o recesso de natal justamente no meio do meu recesso pessoal. Eu não falei sobre isso para meus pais: eles me odiavam o bastante como era, não havia necessidade em adicionar combustível no fogo.

O meu quarto, em casa, era o menor. Minha família tinha morado em três casas diferentes durante a minha vida; meu quarto era sempre o menor de todos. Era bastante similar ao quarto que eu dividia com Jeff, com todo o tema de azul claro e escuro.

Parecia que tudo o que eu conseguia ver era azul, todo sentimento, toda esperança era triste e condenada desde o começo.¹ Meus olhos tinham se fixado na parede oposta à minha cama, onde eu estava sentado. Eu não saí de lá, a não ser que fosse completamente necessário, como quando eu precisava ir ao banheiro ou pegar comida ou água; eu até comi lá no natal, completamente sozinho até que minha avó apareceu.

Ela havia viajado por uma hora para chegar à nossa casa, especialmente para me ver; eu a ouvi gritando sobre isso em sua voz aguda e ansiosa assim que ela passou pela porta da frente. Houve alguns resmungos nas escadas, meus pais provavelmente estavam dizendo a ela que eu estava em meu quarto. Os sons dos passos dela eram leves, como se ela surgisse da escada, seus movimentos sempre tinham sido juvenis; se ela não morasse tão longe, ela provavelmente teria sido minha melhor amiga.

Ela deve ter se esquecido de onde meu quarto ficava, ela não vinha aqui há um tempo. Eu a ouvi bater suavemente em todas as portas do andar de cima, chamando meu nome o tempo todo. Uma vez que ela conseguiu encontrar o meu quarto, ela abriu a porta levemente e colocou sua cabeça para dentro, um sorriso de orelha a orelha em seu rosto. Seu cabelo longo e fofo estava todo crespo e saia da cabeça dela como um algodão doce, mal tocando seus ombros.

Manobrando facilmente por entre minhas malas ainda feitas – eu não vi necessidade de desfazer as malas por apenas três semanas –, ela pulou até minha cama e deixou-se cair ao meu lado, me fazendo sacudir um pouco no colchão de molas. Ela tinha aproximadamente um metro e meio de altura, mas ela se esticou e passou seu braço magro e enrugado ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou para baixo, até que eu ficasse na sua altura, então ela conseguiria beijar minha testa. Eu não podia evitar sorrir quando ela estava por perto.

-E aí, colega, que 'ta pegando?

-Oh, Deus, você não disse isso.

Ela cruzou os braços e abaixou um ombro.

-Eu estou por dentro da garotada de hoje em dia.

Eu assenti, rindo calmamente.

-Oh, sim, você é a melhor, vovó. – eu também não estava mentido. Ela era, definitivamente, a pessoa mais legal desde David Desrosiers; ela era como a versão feminina dele, só que cinqüenta anos mais velha.

Na parte de baixo da casa, as músicas bregas de natal tinham começado; claramente, as festividades tinham se iniciado. Não demoraria muito para que o vinho ser aberto e metade da família Bouvier entraria num estupor bêbado. Entretanto, eu acho que eu não estava realmente em posição de julgar, afinal, o álcool era a causa das minhas noites sem dormir e os incessantes barulhos do meu estômago.

-Há energia negativa neste quarto. – ela se ergueu da minha cama para abrir a janela e acenar para fora, como se estivesse 'varrendo' a energia para fora. Essa era uma coisa que me aborrecia sobre ela: ela era apenas _muito_ intuitiva, mas para ela tudo era sobre espíritos e auras.- O que está errado, querido?

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, mordiscando-o por um segundo, enquanto eu considerava contar a ela. O que de pior poderia acontecer? Ela não ficaria brava, ela não julgaria. Eu tinha, uma vez, entreouvido uma conversa entre minha mãe e uma tia-avó; aparentemente, vovó tivera uma namorada nos anos sessenta, depois que se divorciou do vovô.

-Você promete não contar para ninguém?

Ela andou até onde eu estava, e se ajoelhou na cama ao meu lado.

-Não vou contar, prometo.

-Eu tenho uma queda por um garoto, bem, eu suponho que é mais do que uma queda. – o que, na verdade, eu sentia era mais do que apenas gostar de David, mas menos que amor. Entretanto, algo estava me dizendo que estes sentimentos iriam se aprofundar com o passar do tempo.

Esperando vê-la hesitar um pouco, eu fiquei surpreso ao vê-la sorrir suavemente, entendimento refletindo em cada uma de suas expressões.

-É a primeira vez que você gosta de um garoto?

-Sim. – eu não me senti embaraçado e não corei. Sentindo-me muito preocupado sobre como as coisas poderiam ser quando a escola começasse novamente, a conversa que eu estava tendo no momento parecia um bate papo entre amigos, nós estávamos apenas nos entendendo.

-Ele é hétero, é isso que está te chateando? – ela perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Não, ele é gay. Ele só acha que eu estou bravo com ele ou algo assim. Eu não sei por que, eu que o beijei primeiro.

O rosto dela se iluminou com súbito entusiasmo.

-Como foi isso para você, beijar um garoto?

Eu olhei para ela, lutando para evitar que o sangue corresse até minhas bochechas; isso não era mais um entendimento geral. Eu ergui uma única sobrancelha, meu tom aborrecido: - _Vovó?_

Ela assentiu, erguendo suas mãos como se pedindo por perdão e se afastou um pouco de mim.

-Desculpe.

-O que você acha que eu deveria fazer sobre isso, então?

Ela pousou uma mão fina e ossuda sobre meu ombro.

-Eu assumo que você o tenha conhecido na escola, então quando você voltar, fale com ele, esse é o máximo que você pode fazer. Ele precisa saber como você se sente.

-E se ele me evitar?

Ao invés de responder diretamente, ela olhou para o nada por alguns segundos, antes de dar um tapinha em sua têmpora com dois dedos.

-Ele não vai. Eu posso sentir isso. – ela sorriu largamente. – Conte-me sobre ele, qual é o nome dele?

-Seu nome é David e ele é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi.

Vovó fechou seus olhos e acenou em minha direção, me incentivando a continuar.

-Me diga mais. Descreva-o, eu quero visualizá-lo; ele vai ser o namorado do meu neto favorito. – abrindo seus olhos novamente, ela piscou. – Eu preciso julgar se ele é bom o bastante para você.

-Não aumente minhas esperanças. Além do mais, eu estou mais preocupado sobre _eu_ ser bom o bastante para _ele_.

Ela balançou sua cabeça em complacência, como se o que eu havia acabado de dizer fosse completamente estúpido e irrelevante.

Eu sorri para ela.

-Bem, ele é loiro, com olhos marrons e o sorriso de tirar o fôlego mais radiante que você já viu. – era tão estranho verbalizar esses pensamentos para outra pessoa; eles estavam morando em minha mente há quatro meses, a maior parte do tempo agindo inconscientemente. – Ele me faz rir como mais ninguém consegue, ele é tão especial; eu nunca encontrei alguém como ele antes.

Enrugando o cenho, como se estivesse se concentrando muito, ela apontou para mim.

-Como é a bunda dele?

-Oh meu Deus! – meu rosto estava pegando fogo agora, então eu me inclinei e o escondi em minhas mãos.

Eu podia quase sentir o sorriso maldoso em sua voz: - O quê?

Eu não sabia o que fazer: rir por que era hilário que ela tivesse me perguntado tal coisa ou chorar, por que isso era _muito_ embaraçoso. Minha voz saiu soando calma e abafada: - É bem atraente, para falar a verdade.

Nós dois rimos.

-Ele parece ser absolutamente perfeito, então. – ela deu um tapinha nas minhas costas, falando de modo encorajante. – Vá consegui-lo, filho.

[...]

O caminho de volta para a escola no começo de janeiro foi cheio de impaciência e nervoso da minha parte. Ao contrário da primeira vez que viemos para cá, meus pais pareciam conspicuamente animados, mas eu estava muito distraído para irritá-los. Ter que acordar cedo depois de três semanas acordando depois do meio dia, tinha tido seu peso sobre mim. Eu não tinha feito meu cabelo, então ele estava como um emaranhado sobre minha cabeça.

Eu não prestei muita atenção no cenário, mas o exterior cinzento e rochoso do prédio sul era bastante intimidador; o pensamento de que David estava em algum lugar dentro ou fora dele fez uma nova onda de nervosismo correr por mim. Vovó havia me dito o que fazer, mas não disse o que dizer. Essa parte, todo o trabalho duro, dependia de mim.

Eu fui deixado sozinho com minha bagagem novamente. Não ter a ajuda de Seb dessa vez, deixou bem mais difícil fazer meu caminho pelas portas e através do campus para o prédio norte.

Ao invés de me cumprimentar com o abraçado sempre varonil e histórias de empenhos sexuais com sua namorada, Jeff simplesmente me disse 'olá' e me ajudou a colocar minhas malas sobre a cama, me dizendo que teríamos tempo para desfazê-las mais tarde; havia uma reunião para acontecer na quadra do prédio oeste.

-Você sabe sobre o que é? – eu perguntei, enquanto nós andávamos pelo quadrado interno. Eu estava ocupado pensando em outras coisas, mas Jeff odiava silêncio, então a conversa era apenas para seu beneficio.

-Isso acontece em todas as voltas às aulas; é só para nos receberem de volta e esse tipo de coisa.

Seb e Chuck estavam sentados juntos na terceira fileira da arquibancada, à direita. Eu tive o rápido pensamento de que alguém deveria ter jogado algum tipo de feitiço para fazê-los gostar um do outro, ou isso, ou era o trabalho de uma força maior; um milagre.

Chuck acenou para nós e Seb cruzou seus braços em um acesso de raiva, encarando o outro lado.

Estudantes, usando roupas casuais, começaram a aparecer lentamente, as arquibancadas se enchendo. A recentemente polida área da cesta de basquete estava cheia de professores com seus suéteres e brilhantes sapatos, ganhos no natal. O diretor estava segundo um microfone em uma mão e uma folha de papel na outra, claramente relendo seu discurso. O pai de Seb estava parado, fielmente, ao seu lado.

Chuck me cutucou com seu cotovelo e eu me virei para olhá-lo; eu senti meu rosto se contorcer em um suave choque, uma vez que vi seus fones de ouvido sobre seus joelhos, ao invés de em sua cabeça.

-Eu sinto muito, cara.

Meu cenho se franziu.

-Pelo quê?

-Por não acreditar em você. – ele apontou seu dedão por sobre o ombro, para Seb, que estava em uma profunda conversa agressiva com Jeff, claramente discutindo a aposta. – Ele não é tão ruim, afinal.

Eu sorri largamente.

-Sério que você gosta dele? – Chuck assentiu. – Como? _Por quê?_

-Ele mora realmente perto da minha casa, eu não sabia disso antes. Você sabe quantas vezes ele veio, pedindo para falar comigo? Ele disse que queria que nós fossemos amigos por vocês, então nós poderíamos sair todos juntos. Você sabia que ele toca guitarra? Ele é realmente bom.

Rindo um pouco, eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro.

-Hey, isso é ótimo, cara, eu estou realmente feliz por vocês.

-Eu encontrei com o pai dele. – Chuck continuou sombriamente. – Seb só se livra das coisas aqui.

Eu permiti que meus olhos se cerrassem.

-O que quer dizer?

-É como um campo de guerra ou algo assim na casa dele; o pai dele é cruel e a mãe dele é obsessiva por limpeza. – a voz de Chuck tinha abaixado consideravelmente, seu rosto próximo ao meu para ter certeza de que ninguém ouviria. – Ele se mete em problemas por tudo, e eu quero dizer tudo. Se ele colocar os cotovelos sobre a mesa, gritam com ele por causa disso.

Mordiscando o canto do meu lábio, eu deixei escapar um sibilo atormentado.

-Nossa.

-É. – Chuck assentiu. – Os pais dele o mimam, ele tem tudo o que uma criança quer. Ainda assim, eles querem que ele seja perfeito, é como se eles o estivessem moldando ou algo assim.

-Cara, que maluquice. Não é de surpreender que ele quebre todas as regras aqui, é a única chance que ele tem de ser... _Livre_, eu acho.

-Yeah, eu não deveria tê-lo julgado tão rápido. Eu tinha ciúmes dele, se você quer saber a verdade. Eu tinha, até encontrar com o pai dele, de todo modo. – ele se afastou, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu queria a vida _dele_. Eles moram nessa casa antiga e grande, com nove carros e dezesseis acres; ele tem tudo, mais guitarras que Jeff, mas quando se trata dessas coisas, isso não importa. Ele ainda é apenas um adolescente fodido, como qualquer outro aqui.

Eu assenti.

-Nós somos todos fodidos. Mas, hey, nós podíamos começar uma banda.

Um sorriso fez seu caminho pelo rosto de Chuck.

-Yeah, nós apenas precisamos conseguir um baixo para o David.

A menção do nome dele me fez lembrar o que, eventualmente, eu teria que fazer.

Confuso pelo meu silêncio súbito, Chuck logo se virou para entrar na conversa de Seb e Jeff, me deixando me concentrar em olhar ao redor das arquibancadas. Eu machuquei meu pescoço, virando-o para olhar para todos. David não estava lá, então eu olhei do outro lado da quadra. Eu deixei meus olhos correm ao longo da primeira fileira, subir um pouco para a segunda. Meu olhar se focou em um garoto novo na quinta viajem.

Foi a minha vez de cutucar Chuck.

-Quem é aquele?

Ele olhou na direção que eu estava apontado, seus olhos se fixando no pequeno cara de cabelos escuros, com uma camiseta rosa. O rosto de Chuck mudou de confusão para um sorriso.

-É o David, idiota.

Eu não acreditei nele por um segundo e eu tentei forçar um pouco mais minha visão, os olhos do cara estavam fixos em mim; eu conheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar, não importa quão longe eu estivesse. Era David; eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida e um nó se formou em minha garganta. Eu engoli na tentativa de desfazê-lo, eu queria desviar meus olhos dele, mas eles não se moviam. Eu o estava encarando há uns cinco minutos, quando ele acenou indiferentemente, eu acenei de volta.

Ele tinha tingido seu cabelo. Eu gostava mais do loiro e essa era uma grande mudança, ele nem sequer estava com o mesmo estilo de antes. Eu me senti preocupado sobre seu cabelo não ter mais o mesmo cheiro; e se ele tivesse mudado seu shampoo, o cremoso e colorido, de baunilha, em um pote transparente, com um desenho em preto – eu tinha comprado um, então eu poderia sentir sua fragrância o tempo todo.

Seus olhos pareciam maiores, mais escuros também. Depois de um minuto pensando, eu percebi que ele estava usando delineador. Ele parecia tão diferente, mas ele ainda era a coisa que mais tirava o fôlego que eu já tinha visto, homem ou mulher. Lara Croft não era nada comparada a David Desrosiers.

O diretor começou seu discurso; eu realmente deveria ter ouvido, ele estava tentando fazer entrar na cabeça dos estudantes do último ano que faltava apenas alguns meses para os exames finais, que nós deveríamos estudar regularmente. Também, ele falou sobre a formatura que eu não tinha vontade de ir. Era uma decisão entre ir sozinho ou levar David, se tudo corresse bem; eu sabia desde o começo que a última escolha não seria permitida.

David me olhou e eu a ele; tudo, menos minha própria visão, saindo completamente de foco. Eu já não podia mais ouvir o fraco som da respiração dos que estavam ao meu redor ou o cheiro forte do perfume da garota à minha esquerda. Era como se não tivesse mais ninguém ali, além de David e eu, como se fossemos dois imãs em um local cheio de borracha. David era a margarida do campo de futebol, o único que cresceu e se sobressaiu em comparação à enfadonha grama, que eram os alunos que o cercavam.

Quarenta minutos depois, e nós fomos dispensados. Do seu lado da quadra, David foi o primeiro a se levantar. Eu conseguia ver seus lábios formando as palavras 'com licença', enquanto ele rapidamente fazia seu caminho arquibancada à baixo, em direção a saída, forçando todos a se curvarem perpendicularmente em seus acentos para tirar suas pernas do caminho. Felizmente, a porta para o lado de fora estava à mesma distância para nós dois e eu me movi rápido o bastante, enquanto eu estava prestes a alcançá-lo antes que ele se perdesse em meio à multidão.

Atrás de mim, Jeff estava gritando sobre precisar desfazer as malas, eu não prestei atenção, enquanto fazia meu caminho pelas escadas da arquibancada, agradecendo a deus por não ter tropeçado. David manteve seu passo rápido, enquanto ele passava pela porta; eu estava apenas alguns passos atrás dele. Ele olhou por cima de seus ombros e uma vez que me viu, começou a correr.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava agradecido que eu fosse um pouco mais alto do que a maioria dos caras que eu conhecia; ter pernas um pouco maiores me deu uma vantagem. Com meu braço esticado na minha frente, eu consegui segurar o pulso de David entre minhas mãos, puxando-o de volta pra mim. No começo, ele se contorceu e tentou se soltar, mas eu apenas o puxei para mais perto.

-David, _pára_! – eu gritei, fazendo as pessoas olharem. Eu baixei minha voz. – Você não pode mais correr, não está escuro aqui e você não está sozinho; não há nada para temer. – foi então que ele percebeu que suas tentativas eram em vão e desistiu, deixando seus braços frouxos, então eu conseguia sentir os pequenos ossos de seu pulso. – Por favor, me deixe falar com você.

---

¹_**Essa frase faz mais sentido em inglês "It felt like all I could see was blue, every feeling, every hope was blue and doomed from the start.", por que a palavra 'blue' pode ser usada no sentido de triste, deprimido; como o tema dos quartos é azul, o jogo de palavras da autora faz sentido. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Era eu quem estava segurando o pulso de David, mas era ele que estava guiando o caminho até seu dormitório, me arrastando atrás dele. Eu sabia onde seu dormitório era, mas nunca tinha pisado um pé lá antes, eu nem sabia quem era seu colega de quarto, ele nunca mencionava isso.

Ele me puxou pelo corredor, esgueirando-se facilmente por entre partes multidão e passando direto por outros grupos, fazendo-os se dispersar. Eu não sabia dizer se ele estava bravo, chateado ou preocupado. Entretanto, eu tinha total certeza de que ele não estava bravo, por que quando eu quase tropecei, ele olhou para trás e perguntou se eu estava bem.

Parecia que todos os quartos nesse lugar eram pintados do mesmo jeito, todos os móveis nos mesmos lugares. As paredes do quarto de David eram cobertas por pôsteres Green Day e No Doubt – "Grewn Stefani, a única garota que eu já achei atraente", ele tinha dito – e havia uma pequena mesa próxima a cama dele, cheia de livros, todos marcados e um pouco amassados pela leitura repetitiva. Ele já tinha desfeito suas malas.

Andando para frente, eu parei exatamente no centro do quarto, enquanto ele permanecia na porta, o ponto perfeito para quem estava planejando fugir se as coisas saíssem de controle.

-O que você quer? – ele perguntou.

-Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre o que aconteceu.

Ele deu alguns passos para frente, com os braços estendidos.

-Bem, se você vai atirar, então faça logo.

-Eu não vou gritar, eu não estou bravo com você, mesmo. – eu garanti.

Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, o mesmo lado de sua boca subindo também.

-O quê?

-Eu não estou bravo com você. Por quê? Você achou que eu estava?

Ele corou.

-Sim.

-Por que eu estaria bravo com você?

Na frente dele, havia uma manta circular que parecia muito com um alvo, começando com um circulo azul escuro no meio, aí um anel de azul claro o circulando; ele ergueu a borda da manta com a ponta do seu tênis.

-Eu te deixei bêbado e te beijei.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Não, você não fez isso. Eu mesmo me embebedei e aí beijei _você_.

-E você se arrepende?

Olhando da esquerda para a direita, como se procurando sinais de arrependimento ao meu redor, eu dei de ombros: - Absolutamente não.

Os olhos de David se cerraram, o delineador escuro destacando a cor de suas íris. Eu dei meu melhor para ler as entrelinhas e descobrir o que estava passando na cabeça dele. Era claro em seu rosto, entretanto, ele estava confuso com tantos pensamentos.

-Você é hétero, Pierre.

-Quando eu disse que era? Você assumiu naturalmente que eu era hétero; eu apenas escolhi não concordar ou discordar.

Parecia que eu o tinha pegado nessa.

-Você é gay, então?

-Não. Eu gosto de garotas, David. Bem, não neste momento, de todo modo; eu gosto mais de você. Mas eu sempre preferi garotas, principalmente, tipo, antes de conhecer você. – o buraco em que eu estava me enterrando estava ficando mais e mais fundo com cada palavra, então eu calei a boca.

David assentiu em entendimento.

-Então, você é bi?

Eu mordi meu lábio e desviei o olhar. A palavra bissexual sugeria que eu gostava de garotas _e_ garotos em geral, e isso não era verdade.

-Esse é o problema. Eu sempre gostei de garotas, mas você é o único garoto que eu gosto ou vou gostar.

-Então, você é hétero, exceto por mim?

-Sim. – eu murmurei. – Eu estou realmente feliz por ter te conhecido, por que eu nunca saberia como é estar com...

-Oh, meu Deus! – David me interrompeu, suas mãos indo para seus cabelos; ele soava como se fosse chorar. – Eu sou tão idiota! – abrindo a porta rapidamente, ele se virou e olhou para mim com raiva veemente. – Vá embora, Pierre.

Eu hesitei levemente, o que eu tinha feito?

-Por quê?

Dos pés a cabeça, ele estava tremendo; eu nunca o tinha visto tão bravo em todo o tempo que o conheço. Se ele não ficasse tão estranhamente adorável, suas bochechas vermelhas em fúria, então eu teria ficado com medo dele.

-Apenas. Dê. O. Fora.

-Pelo menos me diga o que eu fiz.

Ele bateu a porta e se afastou dela, andando em círculos raivosamente ao redor do seu quarto e nunca parando de olhar para mim.

-Como eu pude ser tão cego? – ele perguntou para si mesmo. – Eu não posso fazer isso, Pierre, eu não vou fazer isso.

-David, se acalme; eu não estou te entendendo. – eu o alcancei e peguei seu braço suavemente, parando-o e o virando para me olhar. – O que está errado?

Soltando seu braço do meu aperto, ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam largos e vidrados, cheios de lágrimas.

-Você estava experimentando, não estava?

Eu franzi o cenho.

-Eu não estou te seguindo.

-Oh, Deus, Pierre, você sabe o que eu quero dizer! – sua voz nunca tinha estado tão alta e seus círculos raivosos ao meu redor começaram novamente, só que bem mais rápido dessa vez. De vez em quando ele gesticulava em sua frente, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a colocar toda a informação no lugar certo.

-Você sabe o que dizem: os caras vão para a faculdade e experimentam com outro cara, só para ver como é. Uma coisa de uma única vez.

Entendo o que ele queria dizer agora, eu tentei negar, mas ele esticou sua mão para me calar.

Sua voz estava começando a se elevar, saindo histérica, ele estava quase rindo.

-Você só fez isso um ou dois anos mais cedo. Você me beijou só para ver como era, não significou nada para você, né? Eu não vou ser sua experiência, Pierre!

Parando abruptamente, ele se jogou em sua cama. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dele, pousando minhas mãos em seus ombros. Eu falei calmamente, preocupado que um tom mais alto o faria começar novamente.

-Você não é uma experiência. – balançando sua cabeça levemente, ele tentou afastar minha mão, mas eu a mantive no mesmo lugar. – A palavra 'experiência' implica que eu planejei isso. Que eu planejei vir aqui e conhecer um cara maravilhoso. Que eu esperava desenvolver uma queda enorme por ele, ficar bêbado e beijá-lo. Eu não planejei nada disso, e eu não esperava... – minha voz morreu.

Eu não o estava encarando, mas eu senti os músculos de seus ombros ficarem tenso e contrair, indicando que ele tinha olhando para cima, para mim.

-Você não esperava o quê?

-Me apaixonar por ele. – eu balancei minha cabeça para minha própria estupidez. – Quero dizer, você. Eu não esperava me apaixonar por _você_.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mais entendimento do que choque e seus lábios se projetando para frente, enquanto ele falava: - Oh.

-Yeah.

A batida em sua porta soou alta, antes da porta se abrir. Seb entrou, andando ao redor de todo quarto, como se não estivéssemos lá, olhando dentro do armário de David, antes de bufar de raiva por não encontrar ninguém lá. Ele se virou sobre seus calcanhares, parecendo levemente aliviado.

Então, ele franziu o cenho.

-Eu não gosto de _nenhum_ de vocês no momento. – David e eu olhamos um para o outro, então para Seb. – Seus... Seus beijoqueiros idiotas! – ele disse com raiva, seus braços se balançando.

-É só dinheiro, Seb. – David disse calmamente.

Eu olhei para ele com os olhos cerrados.

-Você sabia sobre a aposta, huh?

-Seb me contou. Como você ficou sabendo?

-Jeff me contou.

Uma leve risada escapou por seus lábios, fazendo minhas orelhas se aguçarem rapidamente; eu não tinha ouvido esse som há algum tempo, e eu senti falta.

-Que amigos nós temos.

Bufando ruidosamente, Seb marchou até nós.

-Eu estou bem aqui, sabem! Eu perdi malditos cinqüenta dólares!

Rolando meus olhos, eu me levantei, puxando David comigo. Eu o coloquei na frente de Seb.

-Você é gay. – eu disse.

Seb empalideceu, parecendo extremamente ofendido, mas ainda assim embaraçado.

-Não, eu _não_ sou.

-Me divirta.

-Okay. – ele pareceu mais que confuso, provavelmente copiando a expressão de David, que eu não podia ver, já que ele estava com a cabeça abaixada e eu estava atrás dele. – Eu sou gay. – Seb disse relutantemente.

-Você gosta de garotos.

-Eu gosto de garotos. – ele repetiu obediente.

De trás, eu ergui o queixo de David, então Seb conseguiria ver seu rosto, mas ao invés, ele preferiu olhar para trás do ombro de David, para mim.

Eu suspirei, falando calmamente.

-Você conseguiria resistir a isso? – eu gesticulei com a minha mão livre para o garoto entre nós. – Ele é maravilhoso de todos os jeitos, lindo e perfeito. Ele realmente se importa comigo, o que é raro, e para ser honesto, Seb, eu preciso dele. Ele é meu, porra, eu não ligo se isso é brega, ele é meu oxigênio.

David ofegou levemente, virando sua cabeça para olhar para mim com sua boca aberta. Eu engoli, antes de continuar.

-É como se eu tivesse preso no vácuo toda a minha vida, e ele me ajuda a respirar agora. Se você fosse eu, ou se você fosse gay, como você conseguiria não beijá-lo?

Os olhos de Seb se arregalaram em choque. Ele falou com sofrimento.

-Se eu fosse gay, eu acho que eu também o teria beijado.

Eu assenti em triunfo, girando David e o puxando contra meu peito. Seus braços magros, a primeira coisa que eu notei quando o conheci, se ergueram, se enlaçando apertadamente ao redor do meu corpo. Ele me apertou, como se tivesse medo de soltar. Sorrindo contra seu cabelo, que, para meu alivio, ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro, eu inspirei, enchendo meus pulmões com puro David e pensando que o verdadeiro oxigênio fosse para o inferno: isso era tudo o que eu precisava.

Seb nos olhou especulativamente, sua expressão mudando de confusão para arrependimento, para entendimento. Ele foi capaz de ver que nós não iríamos nos abster de nos beijarmos.

-Desculpe ter ficado bravo com vocês, caras. – tentativamente dando um tapinha no ombro de David, ele passou por nós e foi embora, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

-Você falou sério? Tudo o que você disse? – David sussurrou. Sua boca estava tão perto, que sua respiração batia úmida contra minha pele, através da minha camiseta.

-É claro que sim. – eu ergui minha cabeça, inclinando-a. – Eu meio que queria não ter dito primeiro para o Seb, entretanto.

-Pelo menos eu ouvi. – ele esfregou sua bochecha contra meu peito.

-David?

Ele fez um 'hmmm', enviando vibrações para mim.

-Você gostaria de ser meu namorado? – okay, isso soou meio que estranho vindo de mim, e a verbalização disso foi sincero demais, mas ainda assim foi malditamente bom dizer isso finalmente.

Ele olhou para cima, sorrindo angelicamente.

-Sim, por favor.

Alivio e alegria passaram por mim e eu o soltei. Segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o puxei na minha direção, juntando nossos lábios. O beijo mais incrível e natural se seguiu e eu garanti que demorasse um pouco para terminar: eu precisava apreciar cada momento.

Não era mais minha boca e a boca de David, era _nosso_ beijo; absolutamente, a menor quantidade de camadas que poderia existir entre nós. Era a coisa mais louca e perfeita que nós poderíamos dividir, bem, com a minha memória intacta, de todo modo. Era como se eu houvesse saído do meu corpo e estivesse flutuando, olhando para mim mesmo. Se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu ficaria malditamente invejoso de mim por ser parte deste beijo.

Eu pensei: aquecido, molhando, agitado.

Eu pensei, com uma maldição alegre: _Nossa, isso é a perfeição!_

Melhor que qualquer lembrança vaga, melhor que qualquer fantasia.

David segurou meus pulsos e me afastou um pouco, ofegando pesadamente, a centímetros da minha boca.

-Puta merda.

-Yeah? – eu sorri largamente.

-Isso foi... _Uau_. – na última palavra, sua respiração bateu diretamente no meu rosto e fez meu cabelo se mover um pouco. Um pequeno flashback de quando nos conhecemos.

-Isso foi... _Uau_. – eu ri. – Nada como eu imaginei que seria.

Ele assentiu, desviando o olhar brevemente, antes de juntar nossos olhos novamente.

-Você tem que fazer isso com mais freqüência.

-É o que eu planejo. – gentilmente segurando seus ombros, eu o puxei de volta, acolhendo, pela primeira vez, sua nova aparência de tal proximidade. - Sobre o que é tudo isso?

-O quê?

-O cabelo, os olhos e as roupas. – eu segurei o ombro de sua camiseta, puxando-a e soltando-a para voltar ao lugar. – Está tão diferente.

Ele sorriu largamente.

-É para você.

-Eu?

-Yeah. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu achei que você estaria bravo comigo, quando você voltasse e você sempre disse como você gostava de como eu me destacava. Então, eu achei que quanto mais eu me destacasse, mais você ia gostar de mim. E além do mais... – ele passou por mim, ficou parando em cima da cama e indicou um de seus pôsteres do Green Day. – Fica bom no Billie-Joe.

Eu ergui uma das minhas sobrancelhas em confusão e andei até o final da sua cama, onde ele estava olhando para mim.

-Eu não poderia gostar mais de você nesse momento, não importa qual a sua aparência e, além do mais, eu não acho Billie-Joe tão atraente.

Se inclinando, então seus olhos estão no mesmo nível que os meus, David sorriu maliciosamente.

-Bem, ele não é uma Lara Croft.

Eu deixei escapar um ofego.

-Quem te falou sobre isso?!

-Você me disse! – ele sorriu tanto, que covinhas apareceram em seu rosto; essa era a primeira vez. – Depois que paramos de nos beijar. Você disse que eu beijava melhor do que você imagina que Lara Croft beijaria.

Com o tanto de vezes que eu tenho corado ultimamente, eu posso também ficar com as bochechas rosadas permanentemente; eu realmente falava a verdade quando estava bêbado.

-Eu não me lembro de ter dito isso, ou sequer de te beijar.

-É, eu sei. Patrick é muito informativo. – ele se sentou na cama, as costas contra a parede e as pernas esticadas na frente do corpo. – Cara, eu estou feliz que tudo tenha se ajeitado.

-Você está feliz? Jesus, eu nunca passei tanto tempo preocupado em toda minha vida.

Ele indicou o ponto ao seu lado, silenciosamente me pedindo para sentar; eu obedeci.

-Eu também, para falar a verdade. – ele riu e, bastante conspicuamente, pegou minha mão.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro.

-Quem é seu colega de quarto? – eu perguntei. Eu e minha curiosidade, agindo nos momentos mais aleatórios.

-Não tenho um. – ele me olhou. – Sabe o antigo colega do Jeff, que foi expulso por que foi pego transando no campus?

-Sim.

-O outro cara era o meu colega de quarto. Eu nunca tive um novo. – ele fez um bico, pausando brevemente para pensar. – É uma pena, de verdade; ele era bastante gostoso. – eu dei um tapa em seu braço e afastei minha mão dele, em raiva zombeteira. Ele apenas riu e pegou minha mão novamente. – Eu estou brincando.

-Eu sei. Você deve se sentir solitário, entretanto. – algo estava me dizendo que ele não ia mais passar tantas noites solitárias. Eu sorri perante o pensamento.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Eu não me importo, mais espaço pra mim.

Eu olhei a outra mesa, no fundo do quarto, coberta por produtos de cabelo e escovas.

-É, por que você é uma garota. Sabe, isso me faz pensar. Nós vamos ser expulsos por estarmos juntos?

David sorriu maldosamente, virando meu rosto para me olhar.

-Ninguém precisa saber.

-Certo, mas tudo bem se contarmos para os caras, né?

-É claro, eles não vão nos dedurar; eles sabem que eu os mataria. – a imagem de Seb sendo empalado com uma escova de cabelo me veio à cabeça. Ou Jeff, envenenado com tinta de cabelo em seu refrigerante de laranja. – Não se preocupe, Pierre, nós vamos fazer dar certo. – ele prometeu, assentindo. – Nós vamos fazer dar certo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

O pódio me chamava e conforme a fila de aluno vestidos da mesma maneira ia ficando cada vez menor, um nó de só Deus sabe o que começou a, lentamente, subir pela minha garganta, pronto para sair a qualquer momento. Havia tantas questões. Eu ia tropeçar? Eu iria estender minha mão esquerda para apertar a mão do diretor, ao invés da direita? De um jeito ou de outro, eu sabia que ia ferrar tudo.

Dos três formandos do nosso grupo de amigos, eu seria o primeiro a ser chamado – eu estava, secretamente, amaldiçoando minha família por ter o nome Bouvier, por que, oh, por que eu não podia ter o nome do Jeff, então eu poderia ficar no final da fila e ter mais tempo para me preparar? Se eu fizesse algo errado eu não iria ouvir o final disso de ninguém.

No passado, Chuck se privava de zoar da minha cara, por que isso era algo que Seb gostava de fazer. Agora, os dois eram como unha e carne e estavam muito felizes em ceder ao mesmo passatempo insensível.

Uma cortante rajada de verão soprou e fez minha beca balançar para trás; eu estiquei minha mão para abaixá-la, parecendo a versão masculina e antagônica de Marilyn Moroe. O último cara, antes de mim, na fila fez seu caminho pelo pódio e agora era minha vez.

Através do sistema de som, meu nome foi chamado: - Pierre Bouvier.

Subindo as escadas atenta e cuidadosamente, eu atravessei o pódio na direção do diretor para apertar sua mão e o pai de Seb entregou meu diploma para ele, que então foi forçado para minha mão com um sussurro de 'parabéns'.

O nó em minha garganta voltou para o fundo do meu estômago e um sentimento novo e alegre tomou seu lugar e se transformou em um sorriso largo e cheio de dentes. Eu consegui! Doze anos de escola estavam, finalmente, concluídos: eu tinha me formado. O resto do caminho até o outro lado do pódio não pareceu tão intimidador e eu quase pulei os dois últimos degraus.

Da primeira fileira de cadeiras onde eu me sentei, eu assisti enquanto a barra da beca de Chuck dançava ao redor de seus tornozelos, forçando-o a ajeitá-lo no meio do pódio. Suas bochechas se coraram num rosa leve, enquanto ele pegava seu diploma; sua cabeça se abaixou em vergonha.

Discursos de encerramento foram feitos e foi solicitado que os convidados dessem uma salva de palmas, enquanto o céu azul e limpo foi cheio de pequenos quadrados negros, cortesia de todos os formandos. Alguns dos chapéus foram levados pelo vento e os outros flutuaram até o chão e aterrissaram com um som abafado.

Com apenas um pequeno segundo para registrar de onde seu grito animado tinha vindo, Jeff se pendurou nas minhas costas, quase me fazer cair de joelhos e minha espinha se partir em duas.

-Nós estamos livres! – ele gritou, e soou como se ele mesmo não acreditasse nisso. Entretanto, repetir seu último ano pode ter esse efeito.

-Jeff, cai fora! – eu falei ofegantemente, erguendo minhas mãos na tentativa de afrouxar seu aperto de aço ao redor do meu pescoço.

Ele apenas riu e saiu de cima de mim, andando na direção de Chuck, provavelmente para também atacá-lo.

Eu virei meu rosto para o outro lado; minha avó estava chorando, meus irmãos estavam sorrindo largamente, zombando da minha roupa e meus pais estavam batendo palmas com sorrisos largos e orgulhosos em seus rostos, o que era diferente. Talvez eles estivessem felizes que eu tinha dezoito anos e estava fora da escola.

Ou talvez eles estivessem felizes por Jeff ter pulado em mim; as pessoas gostavam quando isso acontecia.

Não, eu tinha certeza de que era a primeira opção. Eu era adulto, não mais uma criança e não mais a responsabilidade deles; eles não podiam mais me odiar, eles não tinham um motivo; não que o motivo original deles fosse minimamente bom.

À esquerda da minha família, estava David, usando a camisa mais fofa combinando com a gravata. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças jeans e seus olhos estavam arregalados e brilhantes, enquanto ele mordia seu lábio timidamente, como se estivesse com vergonha por mim.

-O quê? – eu perguntei, sorrindo de volta.

Ele ergueu suas mãos e tirou uma rápida foto minha com sua câmera imaginaria.

-Hora das fotos.

-Oh, _Deus!_ – eu gemi e David riu espalhafatosamente.

[...]

-Aqui está para o futuro de vocês. – Seb sorriu largamente. Ele procurou dentro de uma de suas sacolas de papel marrom e puxou uma garrafa de champanhe e a passou para Jeff. – Eu tive que economizar pra isso, então é melhor vocês três aproveitarem.

-Valeu, Seb. Pat. – eu disse.

Patrick sorriu timidamente.

Na parte de trás do campo da escola, atrás de algumas árvores, havia um pequeno pedaço de terra circular, grande o bastante para caber seis adolescentes e três barracas. Havia várias festas de formatura para ir, mas nós tínhamos concordado em acampar juntos como forma de comemoração. Desse modo, eu podia sair com as pessoas que eu verdadeiramente me importava, sem ter que me preocupar em puxar assunto com aquelas que eu esperava nunca mais ver.

Um braço se apertou ao redor da minha cintura e eu senti a respiração bater em minha orelha: - Feliz formatura.

Eu me virei para minha esquerda, David estava firmemente aninhado ao meu lado, seu rosto brilhando com a luz laranja avermelhada que vinha da fogueira do acampamento – acredite, só Seb para querer fogo no meio do mato.

Eu sussurrei: - Obrigado. – e beijei sua têmpora suavemente.

-Caras, cuidado, um de vocês pode perder um olho! – Jeff gritou. Ele estava com a garrafa entre suas pernas, segurando o gargalho com as duas mãos. Ele forçou a rolha com seus dedões e, depois que um monte de força foi aplicada, a rolha saiu voando da garrafa, quase levando um rio de espuma junto e pousou entre as árvores. Jeff virou a garrafa, tomando um gole e a passou para Chuck.

-Ao nosso futuro!

-E por ter os melhores cinco amigos que eu já tive. – eu adicionei. – À amizade.

-Amizade. – nós repetimos em uníssono.

Chuck olhou para a garrafa assustadamente e a passou para mim.

-Não, obrigado, eu quero me lembrar dessa noite.

-Oh, _Deus_! – Seb jogou as mãos para cima. – Uma garrafa dividida entre nós seis não vai deixar ninguém bêbado. Qual é, Chuck, você só vai se formar uma vez!

-Espere, nós seis? – David perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, gesticulando pra mim. – Você disse que era para eles três.

-Eu estou disposto a dividir. – eu olhei para Jeff.

Ele assentiu: - Eu também.

Tomando um rápido gole, eu passei a garrafa para David, que fez o mesmo; a garrafa lentamente fez seu caminho ao redor do circulo. Chuck tomou um pequeno gole, fez uma careta e cuspiu, se recusando a tentar de novo. Logo a garrafa foi esvaziada e nós nos sentamos em grande conforto. Jeff, Chuck e eu ainda em nossas becas.

Seb foi o primeiro a quebrar o leve silêncio, enrugando seu rosto.

-Isso é tipo o final de uma era.

-O quê? – David perguntou.

-Esses três vão embora, você e Pat se formam ano que vem. Oh, meu Deus! – seus olhos se arregalaram em pânico. – Eu vou me formar sozinho. Eu vou passar um ano todo sozinho aqui!

-Você tem amigos na sua série. – eu disse de maneira tranqüilizadora. – Você não vai ficar sozinho, Seb.

Jeff sorriu.

-Nós vamos passar aqui o tempo todo para te ver.

Seb não pareceu convencido e, ao invés, decidiu se sentar e ficar amuado como uma criança pelos próximos dez minutos, fazendo o fogo estalar, enquanto ele o cutucava com um galho longo e nodoso.

-Então, o que vocês vão fazer? – Patrick perguntou. – Agora que acabaram a escola.

-Faculdade de direito. Divertido, huh? – Chuck disse.

David riu, copiando o sotaque inglês surpreendentemente bem.

-Charles Comeau, representante da lei!

-E você, Jeff?

Ele estava deitado de lado, erguido sobre seu cotovelo e olhando atentamente para o fogo.

-Eu vou dar aulas de guitarra.

-Na verdade... – Chuck se meteu. – Pierre teve essa idéia de começar uma banda. Nós podíamos fazer isso.

Seb franziu o cenho.

-O quê?

-Nós temos um baterista. – Chuck apontou para si mesmo. – Dois guitarristas, Pierre sabe cantar, foi o que eu ouvi. – eu olhei furiosamente para David, que sorriu inocentemente. – E, David, você sabe tocar baixo, certo?

-Sim.

Chuck sorriu largamente.

-Vamos fazer isso; Patrick pode ajudar com todas as outras coisas, como as casas de show, sites, propaganda. Ele é bom nesse tipo de coisa. – Oh, Deus, ele realmente estava fazendo isso. – Nós podíamos fazer isso.

Patrick ergueu uma mão para Chuck.

-Você está se apressando muito; a maioria de nós ainda não terminou a escola.

-Além do mais... – Jeff adicionou. – Qual a chance de nós chegarmos a algum lugar?

-Nunca se sabe. – Chuck disse quietamente, fazendo bico.

-Bem, eu não tenho idéia do que eu vou fazer. Não vou para a faculdade, isso é certeza. A única coisa que eu quero estar enlaçado à, está bem aqui. – eu baguncei o cabelo de David e ele riu um som musical.

-Eow. – Seb disse com uma expressão de desgosto. – Sua melação ainda vai me deixar doente.

-Nós vamos levá-la para outro lugar, então. – eu me ergui, pegando a mão de David e o erguendo.

-Caras, onde vocês estão indo? – Patrick perguntou.

Eu enlacei meus dedos com os de David e o puxei atrás de mim, enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho através das árvores.

-Só vamos dar uma volta. Voltamos mais tarde. – eu avisei.

O céu estava um azul acinzentado, o estágio entre a tarde e a noite. Soltando a mão de David, eu afastei o ramo de uma árvore e o deixei passar, antes de segui-lo – não mais me sentindo embaraçado por olhar para sua bunda, ou agarrá-la, no que diz respeito a isso. Calças apertadas, tenham _pena_. O calor do verão ainda estava com força total; estava calmo e nós andamos através do campus, o braço de David ao redor da minha cintura e o meu ao redor de seus ombros.

Minha avó tinha me dado um carro no meu aniversário de dezoito anos; era vermelho meio desgastado e parecia com o do General Lee de _Os Gatões, Uma Nova Balada_, tirando os adesivos e a buzina Dixie; a falta do último item me desapontou levemente. De qualquer modo, deve ter custado a ela uma fortuna, considerando o carro que era: um Dodge Charger, 1969, mas estava amassado e era usado, então talvez não tenha sido tanto.

Nós dirigimos por dez milhas em um silêncio confortável, com David sentado tão perto de mim, quanto ele possivelmente conseguiria, sem atrapalhar a marcha. O lugar onde eu o estava levando, era ao lado de uma pequena estrada. Um lago azul-safira e calmo, cercado por pequenas árvores, no meio do nada. Eu estacionei o carro numa parte sem grama.

Eu tirei minha beca – revelando o jeans e a camiseta que estavam sob ela –, a enrolei e joguei no banco de trás, pela janela aberta. David me esperou do outro lado do carro, usando preto da cabeça aos pés, a pele pálida, olhos brilhantes e gravata branca quase incandescente. Eu andei até ele.

Ele ergueu sua mão para que eu a pegasse e, mais uma vez, quase em uma repetição de mais cedo, eu o guiei por entre as árvores. No começo, nós andamos juntos, mas ele não estava tão perto quanto eu gostaria. Eu o puxei para ficar na minha frente e o abracei pela cintura, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Nós andamos desse modo, como pingüins, nossas pernas sincronizadas.

-Esse lugar é tão bonito. – ele sussurrou.

-Eu acho que esse lugar é digno da sua observação. – depositando alguns beijos suaves em seu pescoço, eu senti seus ombros ficarem tensos, enquanto ele se afastava de mim, fazendo nós dois cambalearmos um pouco para o lado, para mais perto da borda do lago.

-Isso faz cócegas, Pierre!

-Desculpe-me.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? – eu assenti uma vez, esperando que ele continuasse. – Eu estou realmente feliz que você não estava experimentando.

-Se isso fosse uma experiência, você seria uma conclusão positiva. – eu sorri para mim mesmo. Ele riu.

-Por que nós sempre usamos analogias científicas para falar sobre nosso relacionamento? Você estava preso em um vácuo, eu sou seu oxigênio, e agora uma conclusão.

-Nós temos _química_.

-Com certeza temos. – ele tirou meus braços de sua cintura e andou para um pouco mais perto da borda do lago. Alcançando o chão, sua mão se abriu, e seus dedos se fecharam ao redor de uma pedra plana e suja. Ele posicionou sua mão livre em seu quadril e jogou a pedra para cima e para baixo, como se estudando suas opções.

-O que está fazendo? – eu perguntei.

-Jogando pedras. – ele disse simplesmente. Seu braço se esticou para trás e ele se inclinou levemente para o lado, em um movimento quase sem esforço; com um movimento rápido de seu pulso, a pedra saiu voando em direção ao lago. A pedra pulou sobre a superfície da água três vezes, antes de sucumbir à gravidade e sumir.

_SplashSplashSplashPlop!_

-Uau, três? Muito bom!

E meio que embaraçado, por que quando eu fazia isso, eu nunca era capaz de fazer a pedra quicar, ela apenas caia diretamente na água, fazendo-a se espalhar.

Ele girou com um sorriso largo e presunçoso em seu lindo rosto.

-Sua vez? – se agachando, ele encontrou uma pedra muito similar à dele e a passou para mim.

-_Você_ quer saber de uma coisa? – eu perguntei, pegando meu tempo para jogar, por que isso iria manter o embaraçamento longe por mais um tempo. A pergunta era para distraí-lo.

Ele soou como se não se importasse realmente com o que eu tinha a dizer: - Yeah, claro.

-Eu amo _você_! – o 'você' saiu mais como um grunhido pelo esforço de fazer minha pedra quicar, bem, minha tentativa de todo modo; parecia que a pedra ia roçar na água, mas eu acho que ela desistiu.

_Spla-plop!_

David riu, com um assentimento superior.

-Você é péssimo nisso e eu sei que você me ama.

-Eu meio que estava esperando um 'eu também te amo', mas isso também serve, eu acho. – dei de ombros.

-Pierre... – ele disse sinceramente. – Eu também te amo, e você sabe disso; eu sou tão óbvio sobre isso.

Isso era verdade, os milhares de bilhetinhos de amor colados na minha parede, provavam isso – ele era inteligente o bastante para não assiná-los, então eu poderia dizer que eram de alguma garota; nós não teríamos problemas – e aquele urso de pelúcia que ele ganhou no carnaval de primavera; ele me deu flores uma vez também. Eu suponho que nossa melação seja doentia, mas eu prefiro viver com isso a ser perfeitamente normal.

-Você realmente é. – eu sorri largamente.

Ele saltou até onde eu estava e passou seus braços ao meu redor; eu retribuí o gesto. Eu pensei na noite de Halloween, se eu tivesse percebido o que estava passando pela minha cabeça naquele momento, talvez nós pudéssemos ficar desse modo naquela época; nós poderíamos ter aproveitado muito mais cedo. Entretanto, a espera valeu a pena.

Se erguendo sobre as pontas de seus pés, ele me beijou, nada _muito_ especial, lábios fechados e quase nenhum movimento, mas era David, então era _sempre_ acima da média. Depois de finalmente estar com ele e experimentado mais desses beijos de parar o coração, eu tive que repensar algumas coisas.

Então, ele era lindo, tinha um cheiro incrível, sua voz era angelical, sua pele era a mais macia que eu já vi e seus lábios tinham um gosto ótimo.

Perfeito todas as vezes.

Alguns segundos se passaram e ele se afastou, se permitindo voltar ao normal.

-Como você encontrou esse lugar, de todo modo? – ele perguntou.

-Eu estava dirigindo sem destino um dia, e eu achei que era tão bonito que eu tinha que te mostrar. – eu pausei, deixando minha voz calma e perversa. – Eu aposto que esse lugar está com ciúmes de você. Você brilha mais que aqui.

David bateu com seus pulsos em minhas costas, rindo.

-Você é tão meloso!

Eu bati de volta nele, mas sem força, fingindo desapontamento.

-E você sempre acaba com os momentos.

Nós rimos juntos, eventualmente terminando com um suspiro calmo e satisfeito.

-Para onde nós vamos, uma vez que isso tudo terminar? – David perguntou tristemente, colocando sua cabeça sob meu queixo.

-Algum lugar lá fora. – eu disse suavemente, erguendo minha cabeça para olhar para outro lado do lago. – Eu não sei aonde é, mas por você, eu vou fazer questão de que seja algum lugar lindo.


End file.
